Is it worth Ed?
by Archangel RG91
Summary: New story about the Kankers losing their home and hopes to find a new home with the Eds individualy, Rated M for language and sexual activities i do not own ed edd n eddy characters they belong to the great Danny, also i reorganized the paragraphs
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Is it worth Ed?

Prologue

Chapter one: Locked up

After a day of chasing and kiss-torturing the Eds, the Kanker Sisters came back home to their trailer park 'Park n Flush'. Marie and May walked inside their trailer watching T.V while Lee went through the mailbox and received a letter from the Peach Creek Penitentiary. Lee underwent a drastic change, she now has her hair rolled up in a bun and only two strands of bangs thus revealing her eyes but apparently still not up to Eddy's standards because she like her sisters still pesters the Eds. Marie has little changes she's still very attractive and still crushes on Double D except now she's a little more nicer and not as rough. May also went through changes, she got rid of her buck teeth and now has normal teeth, she went from cute to attractive, and became more intelligent but still naïve much like Ed. ( May and Marie pretty much looks like they did in Fusionfall). " Hey we got a letter from the pen girls." Lee said.

" I guess they are finally coming for you Lee." Marie joked. " Nope its for Ma." Lee answered. " What, what about mom?" May shouted. " According to this letter, Ma is in prison for killing our dads and since she's in for life then with the fact we have no job we have to move out and find a place to stay." Lee said with a disturbed look. " You're holding something back Lee, What ain't you telling us?" Marie said suspiciously. " If we don't find a place within the next few hours we'll be forced to leave into orphanage." Lee quietly said. " But I don't wanna leave I like it here, I don't wanna leave big Ed!" May wailed. " I don't give a damn what the government says I'm not leaving my honey Double D either!" Marie yelled while running to their room crying. " Believe me I don't want to leave my Eddy either." Lee said to herself silently. While the girls were crying Lee came up with a possible solution to stay in Peach Creek and that is to ask the Eds themselves.

Chapter two: Asking the Eds

( Lee's P.O.V)

" Man I just smooched Eddy hours ago and here I am about to ask him a favor." Lee scolded herself while walking to the Cul-De-Sac a 30 minutes ahead of May and Marie. " It's about 6:30 pm only got 2 and half more hours til the decisions made." Lee said looking at her watch. Lee arrived at Eddy's doorstep and began to knock. Eddy was sitting in his room listening to "Indestructible" by "Disturbed" laying on his bed and then Eddy's mother opened his door saying, " Eddy a friend of yours came by for a visit." Lee steps in his room and Eddy says without looking, " Good thing you made Double D-" Eddy says getting up from his bed then notices Lee Kanker in front of him. " AHHHH!" Eddy screams sweating bullets. " Normally that would turn me on but you can relax I'm not here to kiss ya though I would like to." Lee says with a chuckle. " Whadya want Kanker?" Eddy asks cautiously.

Lee looks down and looks back at Eddy, " Listen me and my sister's are in trouble, our mom has been sent to the Peach Creek Penitentiary and if we don't have a place to stay within the next 2 and half more hours we'll be force to leave to orphanage." Eddy listened and responded, " So you come here and after you tortured me and my friends since we first met you now you want to stay here?" " Who do you think you are?" Eddy added. " Please Eddy we have nowhere to stay I'm sorry for all that we done to you over the years." Lee said with tears flowing down her cheeks on her knees and Eddy knew she was telling the truth. " Sigh stand up Kanker I'll have a talk with my parents and see what I can do." Eddy said. Eddy explained Lee's dilemma to his parents who nodded their heads in approval.

Eddy entered his room with Lee sitting on his bed and his parents at his door, " Lee, Eddy explained on what happened with you and your sisters." Eddy's dad said. " Yes, you and your sisters can stay here." Eddy's mother says with a smile. " Thank you Mr. and Mrs. McGee but I think it may be just myself depending on my other two sisters that went to the other two Ed's houses to ask as well." Lee said happily. " Well if they have no place they're welcome here." Eddy's dad said.

( May's P.O.V)

" Marie's taking too long we have like 2 hours now til we can find a place." May thought to herself while walking out the trailer. " I wonder what big Ed is going to say?" May said repeatedly to herself approaching the Cul- De- Sac. May walked to Ed's doorstep and began to knock. Sarah answers the door shocked, " Uh um M-M-May what are you doing here?" Sarah asks shivering. " Hey Sarah don't worry I not here to pound ya after all your big Ed's sister I just want to talk to Ed." May said with a smile. " He's in his room, you know where that is?" Sarah said. " Of course I know." May said happily as she walks to his room. " I bet you do." Sarah mumbles under her breath.

May walks down the staircase leading to Ed's room and knocks repeatedly but Ed didn't answer because he was reading his comics and listening to "Someday" by "Nickelback". May opens the door and says, " Nickelback that's my favorite band." Ed says looking at his comic book not realizing that May is in his room, " Yeah I know they're the best-" Ed stops and realizes May is in his room. " AHHH Kanker!" Ed panics and runs in circles and try's to escape out through his window. " Come back silly." May says while pulling him out of the window. " What do you want matrayd of make-out." Ed shivers. " Ed I'm not here to hurt you honest I never wanted to." May says with tears and hurt on her face. " I'm sorry May I don't like to see girls cry." Ed said. " That's one reason I fell in love with you Ed you care about others feelings." May says wiping her tears blushing a little. Ed also blushed a little but then asked, " So what are you doing here May?" Then May answered, " Ed my mom is in prison for killing my daddy and if we don't have a place to stay in the next hour and a half me and my sister's are gonna be forced to stay at a orphanage so basically I'm asking I'm asking to stay here for a while."

At that point Ed simply answered, " Sure." May was shocked to hear that she thought she had to convince him more but then it's Ed. " But first I need to ask my mommy." Ed said walking out to his kitchen. " Aww he calls his mom mommy how cute." May says holding her hands blushing. Ed comes back down with his mom into his room. " Hi Mrs. Conner a pleasure to finally meet you I'm May Kanker." May said shaking Ed's mom's hand. " Nice to meet you May Ed's told me so much about you." Ed's mom said smiling. " Oh really what did Ed tell you about me?" May asked. " That you and your sisters chase him and his friends around giving them kisses." Ed's mom said. " If it means anything I'm sorry about that Mrs. Conner I don't mean any disrespect." May said feeling embarrassed. " It's all right dear, it reminds me of how I met Edward's father I used to do the same thing you do with Edward." Ed's mom said with a laugh. " Really you did?" May asked. " Of course dear, so you and your sisters are in a bind I see." Ed's mom said. " Yes ma'am our mom's in prison for life and we need a place to stay." May said. " Well you and your sisters can stay here if you like I'll have a talk with Edward's father." Ed's mom said. " Really thank you Mrs. Conner, I'll get my sisters right away!" May said happily.

(Marie's P.O.V)

" It's 7:45 pm got about a hour and 15 minutes to find a place." Marie thought to herself walking out of her trailer. " I know just who to go to..." Marie said to herself. Marie entered the Cul-De-Sac and went towards Double D's house. " Sigh I guess I should just knock on the door." Marie said knocking on the door. Double D answered the door and said, " Greetings welcome to the Geller residence-" Double D saw who was in front on him and had a horrified expression on his face. " Hiya muffin." Marie flirted. " M-M-M-Marie?" Edd nervously said trying not to freak out. " Don't worry I'm not here to kiss you though I would really to." Marie giggled. " Oh my god what is Marie doing at my house, mother and father will be here momentarily." Edd thought to himself trying to calm down. " C-c-come in." Edd stuttered. " Don't mind if I do." Marie said. Double D sweating profusely and Marie walked to his room, Marie saw how Double D is so nervous.

" Oven-mitt relax I'm really not gonna pounce you I just really want talk with you." Marie calmly says upon entering Edd's room. Double D's room was nice and neat then to top it off he was listening to "In a red dress and alone" by "Evan's Blue". " Evan's Blue huh?" Marie said to Double D. " Yes I occasionally listen to this band, so are you sure you won't pounce me?" Edd said trying to relief himself. " Trust me if I wanted to I would've done it but I'm here to ask you something serious." Marie answered. " That's right, well how can I help you Marie?" Double D said relieved. Marie filled Double D on her and her sisters situation and being the guy Double D is he listened. " Oh my, that is a situation." Edd said rubbing his chin.

" I know it is but I realize I am asking a lot from you and your family but I need your help Double D." Marie said quietly looking down with tears streaming down her face. " I also know I have explaining to do and truth is the reason why me and my sisters always kissed you, pestering you, and claiming that you guys are our boyfriends is because we really like you guys maybe even love you." Marie confessed. " I'm sorry Double D for putting you through that all I wanted was to be your girlfriend and if I can't be I want to at least be your friend." Marie said with a small smile. Edd was dumbfounded at this point hearing all this coming from Marie Kanker his long time tormentor.

" Wow I don't know what to say Marie, I mean we kinda figured that you girls liked us but with the way you girls came at us too strong we couldn't handle that." Edd said. " Listen my parents will be home any time now I'll explain to them and see if we can give you a home here." Edd said with a smile. " Oh thank you Double D!" Marie jumped up and gave Double D a hug. " You don't know what this means to me." Marie said whispering into his ear. Sure enough Edd's parents came home parking their vehicles into the garage. " Come with me Marie meet my parents." Edd said grabbing Marie's wrist with her blushing coming to greet his parents.

" Mother, Father this is my friend Marie Kanker." Edd said to his parents as they curiously look at Marie. " It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Geller." Marie nervously extended her hand to Edd's parents. " Pleased to make your acquaintance Marie." Edd's mom said shaking her hand. " Pleasure darling." Edd's father said. " My, son you sure did pick a beautiful friend it's no wonder you held onto her wrist for a while." Edd's father said with a laugh. " Father you embarrassing me." Edd chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

" So what brings about having young Marie here Eddward?" Edd's mother asked. " Yes mother I forgot, Marie here told me that her mother's imprisoned for life and has mere hours to find a place to live or her and her sisters will be forced into orphanage." Edd answered. " Oh my that's a problem, how are you holding up dear?" Edd's father asked Marie. " It's pretty hard on us we each split up to find a place to stay and I chose Double D cause he's the only one who I can trust." Marie responded. " What did your mother do to be imprisoned sweetie?" Edd's Mother asked. " She murdered our fathers." Marie quietly answered. Edd's parents moved back and spoke to each other. " Honey her mother is a murderer and a whore." Edd's mother said.

" It doesn't mean it affects young Marie's personality." Edd's father replied. " Yes true but we don't know her." Edd's mother said. " Give her a chance I would hate to see her into orphanage and I begun to notice you and young Marie have a lot in common." Edd's father said. " Son with consideration your mother and I talked about it, young Marie and her sisters can stay." Marie and Edd were both so very happy, " Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Geller so very much I'll get my sisters." Marie left the house with all smiles on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Roomates

Chapter three: A new home

After getting the O.K from the Ed's parents, all three Kanker Sisters went back to Park N Flush Trailer Park to retrieve their stuff and to notify the government that they now have a place to stay. " So did you girls find manage to convince the other Ed's to live in their houses?" Lee asked. Marie and May both nodded their heads smiling. " Good looks like nothing to worry about then." Lee smiled. " Enough talk I wanna hurry up and go to big Ed's house!" May said with excitement. " Hold your horses stupid we have to wait for the government people to get here first." Marie said. " But my Ed needs some loving!" May says with a impatient face. " May their parents probably won't approve of us smooching the Ed's in front of em." Lee said. " That's why we do it when there not around because remember they're doin' us a favor letting us stay in their home." Marie said. " I could live with that." Lee said with May nodding her head. It's about 9:00 pm and the government arrived at the Kankers trailer. " Hello ladies I'm agent Jack Brisco I am sent here to check to see if you young women have found a home." Jack said.

" Yes sir we have we're going to be staying at our friend's house nearby in the Cul-De-Sac area." Lee said to Jack. " Okay great now do you all have your stuff packed?" Jack asked. " Yep got everything." Marie impatiently said. " All right hop in the truck I'll give you girls a lift to there to verify that you have new guardians." Jack said. The girls jumped in the S.U.V truck and drove waving goodbye to their old home. It didn't take long for them to get to the Cul-De-Sac and Jack asked, " Okay which of the houses will you girls reside in?" " The three houses next to each other to the right." Marie answered. " You mean you girls are living apart from each other?" Jack asked. " Yes sir only because we really don't wanna be a burden for people helping us out." Lee said. " Yeah either way if we go into orphanage it would be the same." May added. " Point taken, we really aren't supposed to agree with this but I can make exception for you girls." Jack agreed. Jack parked his truck in the middle of the three houses driveways and escorted the Kankers to the Ed's houses. Jack verified with each of the parents that the Kankers indeed may live among them. " All right my jobs done take care now." Jack said and exited the Cul-De-Sac. Now the girls begin to move on to their new homes alongside the Ed's and the rest of the Cul-De-Sac teens.

Chapter four: Roomies

( Ed's P.O.V) 9:30 pm

Ed sat in his room watching T.V waiting for May to return to his room. May came into the room with some of her stuff which caused Ed to turn his head. " Oh you're here, may Ed help you out." Ed offered. " Sure Ed." May said with a smile. Ed and May went outside to get the rest of her stuff though Ed grabbed everything and took it inside for May. " Aww big Ed's so sweet." May said dreamily as they entered in his room. " There's food in the fridge if you want any." Ed said. " Thanks Ed, do you want anything?" May asked in return. " No thanks I already had my buttered toast with a cup of gravy." Ed replied. May exited the room and went to the kitchen where she bumped into Sarah. " So you're gonna be living with us now?" Sarah asked obviously annoyed. " Yep we're gonna be like sisters now." May said. At that Sarah snapped and began to speak her mind on how she feels about May staying at her house. " Listen here May, just because my mom and dad let you stay here doesn't make me your sister and you better leave my stupid brother alone, he doesn't like you!" May simply said, " You know what Sarah I know we had our differences in the past but I have been nothing but nice to you and I don't care if he likes me or not all I care about is being in his life so back off!" May grabbed her sandwiches and left the kitchen back to Ed's room.

May sat down and watched T.V with Ed and oddly enough the same kind of monster movie Ed likes also fascinated May. " Wow this is really cool I never get to watch this kinda stuff back in the trailers." May said. " Really do you really think it's awesome?" Ed says surprised when he turned his head at her direction. " Yeah totally." May says focusing her eyes on the T.V screen. " Gosh I never knew that May." Ed said smiling that him and May actually have a lot in common. It was about 10:10 pm when the show ended and that May was getting exhausted. " May you tired?" Ed asked May. " Yeah sorta." May responded with a yawn. " Here sleep on my bed, I can sleep on the floor or my chair." Ed politely said. " Really are you sure?" May asked. " Sure May after all you're a guest at this house." Ed said. " Thanks big Ed." May said climbing onto his bed and Ed tucking her in. " He's so sweet nobody has been this nice to me like this before." May thought to herself before peacefully going to sleep. " Good night May." Ed said falling asleep on his chair.

( Eddy's P.O.V) 9:36 pm

Soon after May got settled in with Ed, Lee brought her stuff to Eddy's room. Eddy got up from reading his magazines and offered to help Lee bring her stuff in not cause he wanted to he just didn't want his mom and dad to talk shit. Eddy grabbed all of Lee's stuff and placed them in the left side of the room. " You can put your stuff wherever you want, if you need help give me a holla." Eddy said sitting back down on his bed. " Thanks little Eddy." Lee said. " Yeah don't mention it." Eddy replied. Lee went on to put her stuff in a designated area and then she was having trouble lifting up her dresser. Eddy saw she was having problems so he stepped in to give Lee a hand. " Thanks." Lee said gratefully. " No problem." Eddy said. " Hey I'm gonna get something to eat you want anything?" Eddy offered. " Um sure I'll come with you to the fridge." Lee said feeling hungry. Eddy and Lee walked to the fridge and his parents took notice they were walking together.

" Look there sweet heart our son's walking that girl to the kitchen." Eddy's mom said. " Reminds us of something doesn't it love?" Eddy's dad said. " Sure does." Eddy's mom replied smiling. Eddy grabbed some leftovers from the previous night which was steak and mashed potatoes, while Lee was trying to decide what she wanted to eat. " You need any suggestions on what you wanna eat?" Eddy asked. " Uh yes kinda." Lee said with a chuckle. " Uh okay what kinda stuff you like to eat?" Eddy asked. " Stuff that has vegetables with meat." Lee responded. " I know just the thing." Eddy said pulling out bread, lettuce, tomato, and bacon strips. Eddy put together a B.L.T sandwich for Lee who was surprised that he knew what she wanted. " Wow I didn't know you knew what I liked." Lee said. " I didn't, just took a wild guess, come on let's head back to the room." Eddy said with Lee following him to the room. The two ate their suppers and listened to "Disturbed" for a good while. " Lee I had no idea you like listening to "Disturbed"." Eddy said starting a conversation with Lee. " Yeah I like "Disturbed" they're awesome." Lee replied. " I also like how your room is set up." Lee also pointed out. " Gee thanks." Eddy said.

" You know Lee maybe I was wrong about you, despite our past and present I'm actually enjoying your company." Eddy admitted. " Well if you boys would've taken the time to actually know us we probably wouldn't have bothered ya'll like we did." Lee said. " So you girls just wanted attention from us?" Eddy asked. " Well yes." Lee replied. Lee and Eddy basically spent talking and really getting to know each other til 10:30 pm. Lee was getting tired from a exhausting day and Eddy notices. " If you're tired you can fall asleep on my bed, I can sleep on the far-side on the bed so you can have your space." Eddy said. " Yeah I think I'm gonna crash out already thanks again Eddy." Lee said shutting her eyes falling asleep within minutes. " Good night Lee, it actually felt nice getting to know you for a change." Eddy said drifting to sleep on his side of the bed.

(Edd's P.O.V) 9:40 pm

With the two of her sisters packed and officially moved in to their new houses with the other two Ed's, it was Marie's turn. Double D helped grabbed Marie's belongings and took it to his room and let Marie decide where she wanted her stuff. All Marie had was her clothes, hairbrushes, and hygiene tools. " Um Double D where can I put my clothes?" Marie asked. " Oh yes sorry I had forgotten, let me put my clothes to a different spot." Edd said reorganizing his dresser putting his clothes on the bottom drawers and leaving the top empty. " You see that I think "Highly" of you." Edd said laughing. " Thanks sugarplum." Marie said with a giggle causing Double D to blush a little. Marie put her clothes in the top drawer and focused her attention on Double D. " Again Double D I want to say thanks for taking me in, it was truly nice of you, I only wish we had met under different circumstances." Marie said appreciating Double D's help. " You know Marie I wouldn't say meeting you the way we did was a mistake." Edd admitted causing Marie to be curious.

" After all it was rude of us to ignore you girls when you took care of us." Edd said. " Truthfully Double D as I said earlier we only wanted to you know you guys but we felt neglected so we felt we had to express our feelings for you forcefully." Marie said. " Well that may have been in our past 6 years ago til the present now we can start things new." Edd said making Marie smile ( also revealing their age since they are now 18 and making Lee 19 and May 17). " Yeah your right." Marie replied. " Are you hungry Marie, I haven't ate since lunch I'm sure mother's done making supper by now." Edd asked Marie. " Sure, I'm parched." Marie answered. Edd and Marie walked down the stairs entering the kitchen where Edd's parents are sitting at the dining table with the food already prepared. " Ah there they are, I hope you like lasagna Marie." Edd's mom said. " I sure do, it looks great Mrs. Geller." Marie says smiling with appreciation. " Why thank you dear." Edd's mom said. " Well dig in there's plenty." Edd's dad said commencing the meal. The family sat and enjoyed their meals complementing each other and Edd's parents asking Marie questions so they can get to know her properly. " Well I think you're a nice young lady, Marie." Edd's mom complemented.

" Thank you Mrs. Geller and you raised a respectful son." Marie complemented back. " Well I'm happy to hear that, we pride our-selves from teaching our son the right way of life but of course he's still young he'll make mistakes here and there." Edd's dad said. " I think you did great after all he gets his looks from you Mr. Geller." Marie complemented Edd's dad making both Double D and his blush lightly. After they finished their meals Edd's parents went off to bed and Marie and Double D went to his room. " I'm getting pretty tired Double D so where can I sleep at?" Marie asked yawning. " You can sleep on my bed I can sleep on my spare bed." Edd said tucking Marie in. " So how come you have two beds?" Marie asked. " It's for Ed when has bad dreams." Edd said as he and Marie laughed. " Well good night Double D." Marie says as she immediately falls asleep after getting comfortable. " Good night Marie I got to admit it was worth it bringing you in." Edd said as he walked to his bed falling asleep on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Game on

Chapter five: The next day

( Eddy's P.O.V) 8:00 am

Eddy woke up and noticed Lee was still sleeping so he chose not to wake her and began to shower. While Eddy was taking a shower Lee woke up about five minutes after Eddy jumped in the shower. Eddy stepped out the shower and saw Lee was awake. " Morning Lee." Eddy said. " Morning to you too Eddy." Lee said while picking out her clothes for today. " Well I guess I don't need to tell you where my bathroom is, huh?" Eddy joked. " Haha good times!" Lee said as she remembered very well on what Eddy's talking about. Lee went in the shower while Eddy called up Double D but ended up reaching his voice-mail which responded to Eddy, " Hello you reached Eddward Geller, I'm sorry I'm not able to answer the phone at this time but leave your name and number I'll get back to you ciao." The voice-mail ended and beeped prompted for Eddy to leave a voice message, " Hey sock-head wake your bitch ass up and stop doing Marie, call me." Eddy says with a laugh after leaving a voice-mail. Lee finished showering, put her clothes on and put her hair in a bun and came to Eddy's room. " So I wonder how everyone's gonna handle it when they find out that we're all living together." Lee said as she entered the room. " I bet that douche Kevin gonna be the first since he's a friggin jackoff." Eddy said. " Well let's meet up with the others outside I'm sure they'll wake up soon we all pretty much wake up the same time, I'm surprised sock-head's still knocked out he's usually the first." Eddy said as Lee and himself waked out the door.

( Edd's P.O.V) 8:13am

About the same time Eddy woke up, Marie also woke up and saw Double D was still sleeping. " He looks so peaceful I just really want to kiss him but he needs his rest." Marie thought to herself biting her bottom lip. " Maybe just one kiss won't hurt." Marie leaned in to kiss him but all the sudden Double D rose up from his bed half-way asleep and shouts, " Good lord Eddy, Rolf's chickens are drowning!" and then falls back asleep. Marie tried not to laugh so she ran out the room and started cracking up. As soon as Marie stopped laughing she came back into the room and noticed Double D was awake. " Morning sun-shine." Marie greeted Double D. " Oh good morning Marie nice day isn't it?" Edd replied. " Marie were you laughing at something, I thought I heard you laugh that's what woke me up." Edd asked. " Yes I was because of you." Marie teased. " What happened?" Edd asked. " You just woke up out of nowhere shouting something about Rolf's chicken and fell back asleep." Marie responded with a giggle. " Oh my." Edd said vaguely remembering what his dream was about while laughing. " Well since I'm up may as well start the day." Edd said getting up from the spare bed. " Double D where's your shower at?" Marie asked Edd. " Straight out the room in the door on the left." Edd said to give Marie directions. " May as well use mother and father's bathroom." Edd said to himself walking to his parents bathroom. Marie and Edd each took a fifteen minute shower and got dressed for their day. " I take it Eddy and Lee are waiting outside, shall we join them?" Edd asked Marie. " Sure." Marie replied as both she and Edd walked out the door to greet Eddy and Lee. " Greetings Eddy and Lee how are we this morning?" Edd politely asked. " We're good thanks Double D." Lee said. " Yeah so did you get my message sock-head?" Eddy said with a chuckle. " Yes I did Eddy, I didn't care too much for it." Edd responded to Eddy. " Lighten up sock-head it's just a joke." Eddy said patting Edd's back still laughing. " Yes I know, So shall we get Ed and May?" Edd resumed back to his happy mood. " Sure let's get dumb and dumber." Lee said referring to Ed and May.

( Ed's P.O.V) 8:30 am

Ed woke up to see that May is still in bed, so he thought of getting her some Fruity Pebbles cereal and cleaning out his tub so they both can shower since yesterday he bathed in gravy. " Hmm I wonder how to get the gravy out of the tub, oh I know!" Ed said as he goes to his garage bringing his hoses. Ed sets the hose in his tub and turns it on so it can suck all the gravy out through the hoses and be transferred else-where, which unfortunately ends up in Kevin's yard while he's mowing it. " That's it I'm on to ya dorks!" Kevin yelled shaking his fists. May woke up from hearing Kevin's threats and to see that Ed brought her some cereal. " Good morning May, I brought you some cereal." Ed said smiling. " Good morning big Ed, and thanks you're so sweet." May says while accepting the bowl of cereal. " I just cleaned out the tub so we can shower, I just need to hook up the door then you can start." Ed says as he brings the door and used the hammer to nail the hinges in. " Wow Ed's so strong and muscular and he is being so nice, I need to contain myself I don't wanna ruin things." May says observing Ed's body and reminding herself of Lee told her. " There it's done now you can have your privacy May." Ed said as May walking into Ed's bathroom. Ed walks upstairs to use the shower up there and ran into the other two Ed's and Kankers. " Hey lumpy where you going?" Eddy asked. " To go shower." Ed replied to Eddy's and Edd's shock. " Since when does Ed shower?" Edd and Eddy said in unison. Meanwhile the others went down to Ed's room to see May blow-drying and brushing her hair. " Sup May?" Lee said. " Oh hey you guys." May greeted with all smiles. " What are you smiling at May?" Marie asked. " Nothing just happy that big Ed's so nice to me." May responded. " Loveable oaf." Edd added. " Really how nice?" Lee asked. " He makes me feel happy and wanted from me staying here." May answered. " Well that's Ed for you, he certainly has a generous heart." Edd said. Ed rejoined with the others after his shower and greets everybody properly. " Hey you guys want to walk to the arcade down the road?" Ed asked. " Sure let's go I'm bored." Eddy said as everybody walked out the door.

Chapter six: What the-

As the Ed's and Kankers walked out of Ed's house, everyone began to notice that the Kankers walked alongside the Ed's and had very shocked looks on their faces. Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz in particular were the most shocked of all. Everybody's overall appearances have also changed as well as the Ed's each with minor differences, like Rolf has shorter hair with more muscle and still has his accent. Kevin has let his hair grow out a little more and styles it into spikes and is pretty cut muscle-wise and has actually been cooler with the Ed's since the Big Picture Show though he still for old times sake picks on the Ed's while not taking it too far. Nazz slightly changed, shes still very attractive and wears her hair in a bun and still nice to the Ed's. Jonny only changed due to the fact he grew his hair out to a Afro and yes he still talks to Plank. Sarah and Jimmy pretty much looks the same except they just gotten older nothing major. ( I forgot to describe the Ed's, Eddy has gotten three inches taller and has his hair like he did in "The night of the Were-Ed fan fic on YouTube" , Ed's only changes are is that he let his hair grew a little and has it spiked like Kevin's and now wears a black long-sleeved shirt, and Edd's changes are that he is a little more athletic and his body is medium cut of muscles and his hair is black, medium haircut and still wears his trademark ski hat.)

" Dude are you seeing what I am seeing?" Nazz says to Kevin and Rolf who were nearby her. " Yeah unbelievable how can the Ed's just casually walk with the Kankers just like that?" Kevin says with wonderment. " Rolf too is confused, hey Ed-boys!" Rolf called the Ed's over to where Kevin, Nazz and himself are at. " Here we go." Eddy said knowing what's gonna happen. The Ed's walk over to the shocked trio of friends. " Dude what's going on, how come the Kankers are walking besides you dorks?" Kevin asks. " Well Kevin they basically live with us due to private circumstances." Edd answered. " Pet the chickens!" Ed said running after Rolf's chickens. " Ed-boy, not Rolf's chickens!" Rolf says running after Ed. " Well if it's private then say no more dudes, it's cool with us cause your friends are our friends." Nazz said. " Glad you understand Nazz." Edd said smiling at Nazz. The Ed's and Kankers went about their business to the arcade. " Oh boy, oh boy can't wait!" Ed says as they entered the arcade. "Any body up for a game of laser-tag?" Eddy said. " Sure, I'm game." Lee said while everyone else agreed.

Chapter seven: Game on

The Ed's and Kankers stood in line next to play a game of laser-tag and saw Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz walk in the arcade. The Ed's invited them to play a game with them and they accepted. " Okay the ones playing on mission blue, enter the arena, pick out you guns and get ready to have fun." The person on the intercom said. The laser-tag attendant explained the rules and once he was done everybody split up into the dark arena that has forts and stairways. " Uh how does Rolf work this doo-hickey?" Rolf asked examining his laser gun. "Ready, 3, 2, 1 it's war!" The person on the intercom initiated the game. " Wait, Rolf still doesn't know how to work this doo-hickey!" Rolf said before being shot by Kevin who ran off laughing . " Son of a gun, come here shovel-chin Kevin-boy Rolf wishes to speak with you!" Rolf says running after Kevin with the intent of whacking Kevin's head using the gun. Everybody was getting into the game they kinda treated like it was a real war. At one point Ed knocked Nazz over while moving side-ways quickly and of course Ed shoots her and says, " See that's why you look both ways." But being the good sport Nazz was, she just laughed and said, " Don't worry I'm gonna get you for that dude." Marie and Kevin formed a alliance taking out everybody but mainly focused their fire on poor May. " Hey guys stop, that's cheating!" May said to Kevin and Marie. " No it's just that you suck May!" Marie responded. Rolf was trying to hide until he got spotted and shot by Ed. " Why you little, Come here Ed-boy, Sha-la-ca!" Rolf said when he whacked Ed in the head with his laser-gun. Edd and Lee basically kept tagging up on Eddy the whole time pissing him off. Nazz worked with May because everybody kept shooting her to even the scores. The game ended and the teens were tired so they hung out at the lobby for a little bit before deciding to go home.


	4. Chapter 4: Hit up the club

Chapter eight: The plans for the night

Though the Ed's and Kankers were pretty tired from playing laser-tag at the arcade. They still felt like doing something for the night since it's only 12:45 pm , so they discussed what the plan's are gonna be at the table in the lobby of the arcade. " Damn worn out already it's only about to be 1:00 pm." Eddy said. " So what are you guys gonna do from here dorky?" Kevin said to Eddy. " I don't know, what do you guys wanna do for tonight?" Eddy asked his group of friends. " I'm down for anything." Marie said. " How about riding out to club Kryptonite?" Kevin suggested. " Oh, that new club that just opened up in Lemon Brook?" Edd asked. " Yeah, I heard it's choice." Kevin replied. " I'll make the trip if you guys are willing to." Eddy said directed to his friends, which they nodded their heads in response. " Choice, so what you guys say we meet up at 9:30 pm?" Kevin said. " Sure, sounds like a plan Kevin." Edd said speaking for everyone else. " Nazz, Rolf care to join us?" Kevin asked. " Sure, I'll go dude." Nazz answered. " Let Rolf finish his chores and he'll join you." Rolf added. " All right cool, see you guys at 9:30 pm." Eddy said while he and the others walked out of the arcade, then Kevin's group followed. " So you guys think we should get rest for tonight?" Edd said to the group of six walking down the street. " Sleeping is for weenies sock-head." Eddy smarted off. " So what I'm gonna sleep too, you gonna call me a weenie?" Marie said to Eddy. " N-nope not at all." Eddy said sweating out of nervousness. " Good." Marie replied. The group of six finally reaches the Cul-De-Sac and divided into two's heading to their respective homes. Ed and May went to Ed's room after eating a little snack and drifted to sleep to get a good nap in. Edd and Marie did likewise but stayed up just a little more, talking about tonight. Eddy and Lee both wanted to stay up rather then sleep and wanted to do something to keep them occupied.

(Eddy's P.O.V) 4:30 pm

" I know what we can do Lee, you wanna play the PS3?" Eddy said to break the boredom. " Sure, I like playing games." Lee said much to Eddy's surprise. " Wow I had no idea you like to play games." Eddy said. " Sure, me, May, and Marie use to always play games back home." Lee said. " Oh okay sweet, you want to play Mortal Kombat?" Eddy said. " I like fighting games, they're my fav." Lee said as Eddy inserted the disc. Eddy and Lee chose their characters and waited for the load screen to go away, so they can play. Lee was pretty good, she was beating Eddy which he kinda didn't mind cause they were having fun but if it was Ed or Double D he'd be a spoiled sport. After a couple more rounds, they turned off the system and began talking. " So Lee did you really find me attractive or just wanted a boy toy?" Eddy said. " To be honest both, why you ask?" Lee replied. " No reason." Eddy said but really was smiling inside. " She definitely has gotten attractive and even more so since she doesn't rape me now." Eddy thought to himself.

Lee looked at her watch which read 5:48 pm and she was starting to get a little drowsy. " Eddy I guess I'm gonna go ahead a take a small nap wake me up at 8:30 pm." Lee said snuggling up. " Actually I think I'm gonna rest too, I'll just set an alarm." Eddy said setting his alarm. " Okay just be sure to wake up." Lee said before closing her eyes. Eddy and Lee slept well til about 8:25 pm and then started to shower for tonight. Eddy just put on different clothing and put deodorant with cologne. Lee was out of the shower, straightening her hair and putting on make-up. Lee came out to Eddy's room with her club clothing which left Eddy speechless. " How do I look, Eddy?" Lee asked. " I never thought I'd say this but you look great Lee." Eddy said amazed and slapping himself in his thoughts wondering why he never gave her a chance. " Thanks you look handsome too." Lee said with a blush. " Thanks Lee, It's about 9:20 pm so I guess let's go to my car in the garage." Eddy and Lee jumped in Eddy's Cadillac and drove to outside Edd's and Ed's house.

Chapter nine: Enter Kryptonite

The other two Ed's and Kankers were standing outside Edd's house waiting for Eddy to scoop them up. They got into Eddy's Cadillac and drove around the Cul-De-Sac to wait for Kevin and co. " Where's shovel-chin at, he said meet him at 9:30 pm, it's 9:36 pm!" Eddy said impatient. Sure enough Kevin rolls around the Cul-De-Sac in his Mustang with only Nazz in the car. " Rolf had to bail on us, so it's just us." Kevin said with Nazz waving to everybody in Eddy's car. " We got a G.P.S so just follow us." Edd said pointing at his G.P.S. " Yeah follow nature-boy." Eddy said. Eddy drove off first and Kevin followed en route to Lemon Brook. " Marie you look very nice tonight." Edd complementing Marie. " Thanks Double D, you look nice too." Marie complemented back. " Big Ed you look nice too, bet you and Double D gonna pick up some girls." Lee said to Ed and Double D who was blushing. May and Marie both nudged Lee in the ribs cause they don't like the idea of anybody taking them. " Take a left here Eddy, and just go straight." Edd said to Eddy as he moves the steering wheel. For about 45 minutes of driving they made it to Lemon Brook and was finding a parking spot in front of club Kryptonite. After finding a spot, everybody got out and stretched then went in line to get in the club. The guys paid themselves and girls in and the bouncer admitted them in the club. The club has two dance floors, one that has a foam party and another just a big dance floor with a bar. The Ed's and co knew they were in for the night, so it was time to get down and have fun.

( Ed's P.O.V) 10:17 pm

" Wow everything's so big here, what part of the club are you guys gonna be in?" Ed said walking in the club. " I'm jumping in the foam party, I don't know about ya'll." Kevin said. " Yeah me too." Eddy said. " Okay I'll probably join you guys later I'm going to the dance floor." Ed said walking to the dance room along with Edd, Nazz, Marie, May, and Lee. At first everybody danced together to dub-step music and it didn't take long for everybody to find a grinding partner. May was grinding with this muscular looking guy with spikes, Marie was grinding with a shirtless Mexican that had nice abs and a taper-fade hair style, Nazz grinded with Double D which got Marie jealous but she continued dancing with the Mexican guy. " Hey Ed, wanna dance?" Lee asked Ed. " Sure Lee." Ed said as went behind Lee grinding with her. While Ed and Lee grinded, May saw them dancing and started to get pissed and purposely bumped into them while dancing. Ed and Lee just shrugged their shoulders and kept dancing for two more songs until Lee wanted to get a drink. " I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" Lee offered Ed. " No thanks not tonight." Ed politely declined. Ed hung out for a while and May came up to him. " Big Ed do you wanna dance?" May invited Ed to dance. " Sure thing May." Ed said accepting her invitation. " You smell great, May." Ed said as he grinds with May to the "My curse" by "Killswitch Engage" Dub-step remix. " Thanks Ed." May says as puts her hands over Ed's hands holding them.

( Lee's P.O.V) 10:45 pm

After dancing with Ed, Lee was taking a few shots enough to get her buzzing and noticed that Ed and May were grinding holding hands. " Good, at least my job's done." Lee said revealing she only danced with Ed not just cause she thinks he's cute but to get May a chance to be with Ed cause it's obvious since living together that they like each other. " I guess I'll go to the foam party, looks bad ass." Lee said walking to the first floor of the underground club. Lee saw Eddy from afar that him and Kevin are both grinding with two hot chicks in the foam. Lee can see both Eddy and Kevin had some shots in their system as well. Lee walked over to where they were at and said, " Eddy, let's dance!" and Eddy responded, " All right let's do it!" Eddy and Lee grinded smiling and looking into each others eyes. " That's my cue to leave, I'll give ya your privacy." Kevin said leaving to go to the other side of the foam floor. " I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." Eddy complemented Lee. " Thank you." Lee said laughing softly as she continued to grind slowly on Eddy. As the music that played came close to the end, Eddy and Lee leaned in and made-out. " Holy shit looks like dorky scored one." Kevin said as he saw the two made-out. " That.. was really.. good." Lee said while smiling and amorously looking into Eddy's eyes.

( Edd's P.O.V) 11:23 pm

Nazz and Edd danced for quite a while now and it was not making Marie happy at all. Marie was getting tired of dancing with the shirtless guy so she wanted to leave but the guy was being a dick to look cool in front of his friends. " That guys being a asshole to Marie." Nazz said causing Edd to look in Marie's direction. " I'll be back Double D." Nazz said as she was walking to confront those douche bags. " So like are guys gonna stop being assholes, its obvious she doesn't want to dance with you anymore." Nazz defended Marie. " Sorry my bad." The shirtless Mexican guy said backing off. " I didn't need you to help me." Marie said to Nazz. " Marie I know something is bothering you, is it Double D?" Nazz said. " Whatsit to ya." Marie answered. " Dude you don't have to worry, me and Double D are just friends, if it makes you feel better he kept looking at you while we danced." Nazz said. " Really?" Marie asked curiously. " Totally he kept talking about how you and him became good friends and to be honest I think he likes you." Nazz cheerfully said. " Do you think so?" Marie said getting really happy. " Yeah go for it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind dancing." Nazz encouraged Marie.

Marie walked to where Edd is where he was hanging out with Kevin who just telling him he saw Eddy and Lee make-out. " Hey Double D." Marie sweetly said. " Hello Marie." Edd commented back smiling. " Would you like to dance Marie?" Edd extended his hand offering to dance with Marie. " Sure!" Marie said grabbing his hand taking him to the dance floor. Edd and Marie began grinding while holding hands. " You're not a bad dancer Double D." Marie said while dancing with Edd. " Thanks I'm still new to this kind of dance, Nazz had to show me." Edd said. Marie started to dip slowly and began grinding on Double D slowly. " Oh god, it's like I thought it might feel like." Edd thought to himself referring to how it feels to dance with Marie. " Oh my god, look!" Marie said pointing at Ed and May who are making out on the dance floor. " Wow that makes two of them now." Edd said as Marie looks at him questionably. " Kevin told me Eddy and Lee made-out in the foam party." Edd added.

Suddenly that same douche bag tried to take Marie from dancing with Double D. " Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Edd said getting into that Mexican guys face. " If you know what's good for you nerd you would get out the way." The Mexican responded. " Tell his bitch ass Mike." The Mexican guys friend said. " Let go I don't want to dance with you asshole!" Marie said as she punched Mike in the face. " Why you little bitch!" Mike shouted as he slapped Marie so hard that she fell down. At that moment Double snapped and charged Mike tackling him to the floor. Ed, May, Eddy, Kevin, Lee and Nazz saw what happened and rushed to the fight. Edd managed to give Mike three punches to the face causing him to bleed until two of Mike's friends jumped in and started punching Edd. " Oh hell nah!" Eddy says as he, Kevin and Ed jumps in. Ed grabs the first friend and viciously tosses him hard in the bar stand, then starts beating the hell out of him while Eddy and Kevin double teamed the other friend. Edd resumed his fight with Mike punching him hard in the face and kneed him in the face once before security guards break up the fight and also kicking out those who were involved in the fight.


	5. Chapter 5: The night of surprises

Chapter ten: Plans ruined or is it?

" There's no fighting at this club, I'm afraid I am going to ask you all to leave." The security guards said to those involved in the fight. " Okay we'll leave sorry for the problem." Edd said as he and his friends toke their leave from Kryptonite. The Cul-De-Sac friends walked out to the parking lot to their vehicles but were confronted by Mike and his friends. " Better watch your back, you won today but you ain't gonna win next time." Mike said. " I'll be waiting then." Edd said while carrying Marie in his arms who was bleeding slightly in her mouth. " Come back and we'll thrash ya!" Kevin said to Mike. " We'll see, let's go boys!" Mike said as he walks away to his car. " What a little bitch, just got his ass kicked by Double D and he still wants more." Lee says as she and May walk Marie to Eddy's car. " Don't worry bro, if he comes back we'll finish the job." Eddy said to Edd. The Ed's went back to the car and Edd tended to Marie. " How are you feeling Marie?" Edd asked Marie.

" This ain't nothing, you know how many times me and my sisters fought each other?" Marie said with a small laugh that her and Edd shared but quickly put her hand back on her jaw due to the pain. " Doesn't matter nobody should put their hands on you." Edd said with Marie laying her head on his shoulders. Ed looked on at Edd and Marie listening to what they were saying and looked back and smiled at May. " What is it big Ed?" May said with her head on his chest. " Oh nothing, I just think Double D and Marie may hook up." Ed replied kissing May on the forehead. " Well I never seen Double D get that angry before." May said kissing Ed on the cheeks. Lee turned around while holding Eddy's hand and said to the weird couple. " Oh knock it off just make-out already!" Lee said as Ed and May made out. About 45 minutes came and gone, they finally arrived at the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy and Lee walked inside Eddy's house with Eddy's arm around Lee's waist. The other two Ed's and Kankers went to their respective houses.

(Eddy's P.O.V) 12:24 am

Eddy and Lee walked amorously into Eddy's room and sat on his bed. " I don't know if it's cause we're drunk but I'm really feeling you Lee." Eddy said looking into Lee's eyes. " They say the truth comes out when you drink, I trust it." Lee said putting her hands on his lap. " I trust it too." Eddy says as he leans in and makes-out with Lee. Eddy ran his fingers in Lee's hair as they continue to make out. " Eddy, I want you now." Lee quietly says while rubbing his dick. " I think I got a condom in my drawer, let me check." Eddy said. Eddy quickly got up from his bed and went to his drawer to find a condom. He opened the top drawer and found a condom that had a note on it, Eddy grabbed the note and read, " Son, I picked these up for you cause I kinda figured you took Lee out on a date, make me proud son." Eddy put down the note and said, " Thanks dad." Eddy returned to Lee who was starting to get undressed. " Well turns out I got these." Eddy said pointing at the condom. " All right, let's see what little Eddy's got for me." Lee said as Eddy pulled his pants down. " Wow, I shouldn't call you little Eddy now huh?" Lee said smiling. " I guess not." Eddy said with a small laugh. Eddy and Lee, let's just say they had a great night after all.

( Ed's P.O.V) 12:31 am

After a great time in club Kryptonite Ed and May came home to Ed's room, even though they had shared a kiss there was a question was to be asked and that question was will they be together. " May?" Eddy asked May who was in her pajamas on his bed. " Yes, Ed?" May responded. " I been thinking about how we had a great time at the club and about our kiss." Ed shyly said. " Yes I know I enjoyed both of those moments." May said smiling giving Ed her answer. " Listen, I was thinking on the way back home on how much you mean to me, May." Ed said. " You mean a lot to me too, big Ed in many ways." May says as they both looked into each others eyes sharing a moment. " I was wondering May if we can make it serious, if I can be your true boyfriend." Ed said after he mustered up the courage to finally ask. May was feeling so happy inside that she was in a loss for words cause she always wanted Ed to someday asked without feeling forced. " You- you really mean it Ed?" May said trying to contain herself. " Yes, May without question." Ed answered. " Come here you lug!" May said pulling Ed in to share another kiss to make it official.

The two kissed and to both of them it was so damn much better then it being done forcefully. When they kissed, one thing was leading to another but Ed and May both knew it was right. May began unhooking her bra and Ed began removing his clothes. May began feeling on Ed's strong chest and Ed began playing with her hair. May started kissing his chest and started to work her way down until she reached the top of his boxers. " Ed I never tried this but I seen it being done in sex ed." May said pulling down his boxers. " Huh, what's that-ahhh." Ed said as he felt May suck his dick. May sucked his dick for a good 5 minutes and Ed got on top then started thrusting her according to what he watched when Eddy brought porn one day. May tried not to scream too loud but Ed was pretty big and it eventually woke Sarah. " Ed, SHUT UP!" Sarah yelled pounding her bat on the ground that was above Ed's room. Ed simply switched positions and had May on top riding him until he felt a warm sensation. " Quick May, get off I feel it coming." Ed said as May got off quickly. Ed busted a huge load since he was a virgin just like May. Ed had his usual chuckle saying, " I nutted." May just looked at Ed and smiled. " I did too." May said kissing Ed on the lips.

( Edd's P.O.V) 12:24 am

As Edd and Marie walked in his house, Edd escorted Marie to the kitchen to get a ice bag to help fix the small swelling on Marie's left side of the jaw. " Here that outta do it." Edd said while kindly placing the bag on Marie's face. " Thank you Double D, you really didn't have to." Marie said with a small smile. " Nonsense Marie, it's no big deal." Edd said smiling back to Marie. " Here, let's get you to bed." Edd grabbed a blushing Marie's hand and took her to his room. Edd laid Marie down on his bed and began to tuck her in. " Double D?" Marie said lying on Edd's bed. " Yes, Marie?" Edd answered back to her call. " Thanks for defending me back there, I never knew you had in you." Marie said blushing. " Me neither, but I guess it's a reaction for someone I deeply care for." Edd hinting his possible feelings for Marie. " You really care for me?" Marie said. " Of course I do Marie." Edd said placing his hands on her beautifully soft blue hair. " Now get some rest Marie, your jaw needs it." Edd said taking his hand off Marie's hair.

" Wait, wait." Marie says as Edd turns around. " Do you think you can sleep with me, I feel really safe with you Double D." Marie asked Edd who sighs and smiles. " Okay." Edd replied. Edd got on the bed on the other side of Marie and got himself comfortable wrapping his arms around Marie. Marie turns to look at Edd and puts her hand over his hand. " Thanks again Double D." Marie kisses Edd on the cheek. " Let me show you how I say, you're welcome." Edd closes his eyes and makes out with Marie. " Wow, that- that was so unbelievable." Marie says quietly smiling. " Marie, will you be my girlfriend?" Edd said feeling in his heart to ask her. " Yes, yes!" Marie said happily kissing Edd once more except more passionately than ever before. Edd started to remove his shirt and sock revealing his hair for the first time to Marie. " Wow your hair, it's so soft and it makes you look even sexier." Marie said feeling his hair. " Thanks." Edd replied back by kissing her.

Marie took off her shirt and unstrapped her bra, showing Edd her nice round breasts. " Oh my god, I think I'm in for it now." Edd said in his thoughts nervously. " Did you know ever since I was young I have been able to pick up quarters with my toes." Marie said as Edd looked at her questionably. Edd felt something cold rubbing on his dick and looked down to see Marie's feet rubbing his dick. " Um quarters, or rolls of quarters?" Edd said. Marie just leaned in and kissed Edd and whispered in his ear, " This is gonna be the best night of our life." Marie started sucking Edd's neck as he caressed her hot body. Marie went down and pulled Edd's penis out of his boxers and began sucking him up. " Ahhh, oooohhh." Edd moaned as Marie continued her work. " You like that baby?" Marie said before continuing. Marie sucked his dick for 15 minutes before Edd began thrusting her from behind.

It's a good thing Edd's parents went out of town since Marie was a screamer. The two passionately were having sex and both loved every second of it. " Oooohhh, Double D fuck me harder!" Marie said as Edd thrusted harder. " Oooohhh yes!" Marie yelled out showing that she completely satisfied. " Oooohhh fuck I'm cumming Double D!" Marie said as just a few seconds she began to orgasm. " Lay down Double D." Marie said to Edd who stopped thrusting. Marie started sucking him up again for 10 more minutes. " Ahh-ahh, oh my god I'm about to cum!" Edd said as he moaned even louder. " Oooohhh, Ahhhh!" Edd said cumming on Marie's breasts shooting huge loads. Marie got up and went to the bathroom to wipe herself and came back into bed with Edd with all smiles on her face. " That was truly amazing." Edd said. " It truly was." Marie replied laying her head on Edd's chest. The new couple was official and both of them drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: News flash

Chapter eleven: News flash

( Marie's P.O.V) 11:20 am

The next morning Marie woke up thinking about their passionate sex and how they hooked up last night. " Look at him, he's so cute!" Marie said in her thoughts directed at Edd who was still sleeping. " Babe, babe wake up." Marie said quietly shaking Edd to wake him up. Edd woke up and smiled at Marie. " Good morning turtledove." Edd responded as he awoke. Marie leaned in and kissed Edd in the lips, happy to be in his arms. " Last night was so amazing, it was unbelievable." Marie said. " Yes, it was a night I won't ever forget." Edd replied. " Haha get up dirty boy we need to shower to start our first day together." Marie said getting up to go shower. Edd watched Marie go to the shower and he began to wonder that since Marie and himself it's going to be a news flash for everybody and his parents. " I'm sure mother and father will approve once they come home." Edd said out loud. Marie walked out in her towel which was starting to get Edd a little erection but he got up and went to the shower. " I'm so happy, I can't wait to tell the others." Marie said happily in her thoughts. " I can't believe still after all these years he's officially my boyfriend and on top of that I lost my virginity to him." Marie said to herself while putting on her clothes.

" But I wonder if his parents will accept me as his girlfriend while living under the same roof, I hope they don't get the wrong impression of me." Marie said worried. Edd came out the shower dressed and ready to go. " Shall we go greet our friends turtledove?" Edd said to Marie. " Sure, I actually been wanting to." Marie replied as they walked out the door seeing the Cul-De-Sac teens talking outside. Edd and Marie walked towards the group holding hands which gave a shock to the neighborhood. " Whoa, far out Double D and one of the Kankers hooked up!" Jonny said holding Plank as usual. " Hey congratulations!" Nazz said feeling happy for the two. " Yo, Double D how did this happen?" Kevin asked. " Well it started off on how I realized what Marie meant to me after last nights events." Edd said to answer their question leaving out the sex part. " Yes, yes Kevin boy was just telling Rolf how the Ed-boys and himself got into a fist fight." Rolf said much to Jonny's, Jimmy's, and Sarah's surprise.

" What? You got into a fight Double D?" Jonny said. " Yes under certain circumstances involving Marie and myself." Edd replied. " Wow, cool!" Jonny said. " How'd it start?" Sarah asked. " Basically this jerk-off slapped Marie and Double D lost it." Kevin said telling the story. " And supposedly he's coming down here, don't know when but to get back at Double D." Kevin said. " Well that's great maybe Rolf will get in on this fight since Rolf missed out." Rolf said. " You said it Rolf, I'll help too." Jonny said volunteering himself. " Thanks guys but not to worry I can handle this myself." Edd said with Marie amorously laying her head on his shoulders. "So where's Ed at, Sarah?" Edd asked Sarah. " Still in bed in bed I think, that stupid lumix kept me awake last night with him and May making noises." Sarah said as Edd and Marie looked at each other guessing what happened.

( May's P.O.V) 11:25 am

" Wake up my sweet chicken dumpling." Ed said as May woke up smiling. " Morning, big Ed." May said yawning. " I made you pancakes, a treat to my sweets." Ed said showing May pancakes he made for her. " Aww you made those for, how sweet is that?" May said feeling so happy that Ed was being thoughtful. " Nothing's a problem when it comes to you, dear May." Ed said running his fingers through May's hair as she was happily eating her pancakes. " May, last night was just a small piece of appreciation I have for you." Ed said. " I can't believe I never knew I was meant for you." Ed added. " Oh Ed, I knew from the first time I saw you I had a big feeling you were meant for me." May said. " You were this big handsome lug, who was brought up well by his mom and our personality was so much alike I knew I had to have you." May said in all seriousness. Ed smiled and knew May was right from the start so he gave her a kiss on her forehead and embraced her showing that she was so important in his life now, could this mean love? " I'm happy to say that I'm your boyfriend now." Ed said getting up to get ready to shower. " Ed, are we gonna let everyone know about us?" May asked. " Of course May, I want everyone to know what I have." Ed said grabbing his clothes walking to his tub winking at May. " Ed sure knows how to give me goosebumps I never been so wanted and happy before." May said in her thoughts happy to officially have Ed in her life.

( Lee's P.O.V) 11:35 am

Lee and Eddy after a nice night at the club and when they returned home they had sex and although they both were intoxicated they were still aware of what happened last night. Lee woke up in Eddy's arms smiling and she put her hand on the back of his head then kissed him on the lips. When Lee kissed Eddy, he woke up. " Hey." Eddy said. " Hey." Lee said back. " You sleep well?" Eddy asked. " Yes I did Eddy, especially after what we did." Lee blushed and Eddy knew full well what she was talking about. " Yeah, it definitely made my night better." Eddy said kissing Lee on her cheeks. " So what do we tell the others?" Lee said. " We tell them that we hooked up." Eddy answered. Eddy and Lee began to make-out once more. " You certainly gave me some good loving, to be honest I feel weak in the knees." Lee said giggling. " Trust me I won't forget how you moved." Eddy said chuckling. " Well dream boat I need to shower, how bout you join me." Lee said getting up from the bed to grab her clothes for today. " Sure, I could use the shower." Eddy replied. Eddy and Lee both were showering together cleaning and touching each other. Lee noticed Eddy was getting hard, so she got on her knees and began blowing him.

" You like that, big Eddy?" Lee said turning Eddy on. " Oh yes babe." Eddy said while moving her head in circular motion. Lee kept sucking his dick until Eddy came in her mouth. Lee just smiled and rinsed her mouth with the shower water then her and Eddy got out the shower. Lee and Eddy put their clothes on and walked outside to see their friends waiting for them. " I guess that makes three of us then." Edd said. " Yep." Eddy said giving the answer to the Cul-De-Sac teens. " Who woulda thought, the Ed's and Kankers being couples?" Jonny said. " What's that Plank, your saying you knew all along?" Jonny said to his wooden pal. " Well be that as it may it's true all along we hated the Kankers but now they have us infatuated." Edd said kissing Marie on the forehead.

" We almost gave up hope until we realized we needed you boys more then ever." Lee said. " It was at that point when you guys accepted us that gave us another chance." Marie said. " To be with you finally to show that we meant well." May said to reveal that that they simply wanted a second chance to be with the Ed's. " It simply turned out as fate brought you to us by your mom being sent to prison." Edd said. " And trust me we didn't think so at the time, but it was a true blessing to us." Marie said speaking for her sisters. " It was a bigger blessing to us believe it or not." Ed said. The Ed's and Kankers enjoyed their first day with their child hood friends well for the Ed's at least until came sun-down, It was getting to the point where the parents were on their way home.

Chapter twelve: Telling the parents

( Eddy's P.O.V) 8:18 pm

" All right babe my mom and dad should be getting in a few minutes so do you know what you wanna say to them when we tell them?" Eddy said to Lee who was a little nervous. " I think I got it covered." Lee said trying to ease herself. " Relax babe, they'll accept you it's not like you're admitting a crime for Christ's sake." Eddy said. " I know but it's your parents, I don't want them to think I made up a story just to be with you." Lee said to make her point. " Don't worry I know my dad will approve most likely." Eddy said while thinking about how his dad brought him a condom for Lee in the first place. " You really think so but that still leaves your mom." Lee said. " Well that might be something-" Eddy said before hearing his parents vehicle pulling in the driveway. " Damn there here already, well time to face the music." Eddy said as Lee and himself walked out of his room to meet his parents. " Hi son and Lee, how was the day?" Eddy's dad said. " It was pretty good." Eddy said. " Hi Lee how's it going?" Eddy's mom said walking in the house. " I'm doing fine Mrs. McGee, how are you?" Lee said to hide her nervousness. " Um mom, dad?" Eddy said gaining his parents attention.

" Yes, what is it sweetie?" Eddy's mom answered. " Um, how was the trip with Ed's and Double D's parents?" Eddy said changing the subject due to nervousness. " Well it was going good until Jason( Ed's dad) and Johnathan( Edd's dad) were messing with the damn jelly-fish on the shore line, Jason was chasing Johnathan swinging the jelly-fish around to scare him and he stung himself." Eddy's dad said shaking his head. " It's okay Jeff, it was like the old days when we all hung out." Eddy's mother said at the same time laughing. " Doesn't surprise me one bit." Eddy said to himself think how it's Ed's dad after all. " I can remember when-" Eddy's mom said before being interrupted by Eddy. " Me and Lee are together!" Eddy inadvertently shouted out. " Is this true?" Eddy's mom said looking at Lee. " Yes ma'am it's true." Lee quietly said. " That's good, me and Eddy's father were wondering when you two were gonna get together." Eddy's mom said casually. " You mean you're okay with it?" Eddy said shocked. " Yes son, your mom and I were talking about you boys and girls with the Conner's and the Geller's at the reserve." Eddy's dad said. " Yes I'm sure right now the boys are probably fessing up to their parents." Eddy's mom said.

(Edd's P.O.V ) 8:15 pm

" Double D are you sure your parents will okay with us being together, I'm really nervous." Marie said feeling nervous as ever. " I'm sure of it, Marie." Edd said but couldn't shake the feeling if they actually would approve or not. " That's strange mother and father never take this long coming home from a trip." Edd said looking at his clock which is reading 8:25 pm. At that moment Edd's parents along with other four parents arrived home. " Well they're here, I guess let's go tell them." Edd said. Edd and Marie both walked down the stairs to greet Edd's parents. " Greetings- Father, what happened to you?" Edd said casually at first until he noticed his dad had a bandage on his arm. " Oh it's nothing son, Ed's father scared me and I fell." Edd's dad said. " Oh okay so overall how was the trip?" Edd said. " It was pleasant just cut short due to Jason hurting himself, so we had to come home early." Edd's mom said giggling. " What happened to Mr. Conner?" Edd asked. " Story short he knowingly picked up a jelly-fish." Edd's dad said. " Loveable oaf." Edd and his dad said. " Mother, Father I have something I have to say." Edd said.

" Marie and myself are now a couple, I hope you approve." Edd said hoping they would approve. " That's splendid dear, I trust you'll take care of my Eddward, young Marie?" Edd's mom said to Marie who was feeling shocked and relieved. " Yes, I promise I would do anything for Double D." Marie said. " Well you have our blessings then, I see great things in the both of you in the future." Edd's dad said to the blushing Marie and Edd. " You know, the Conner's and McGee's then your father and myself all discussed on how much alike you kids are to us when we were your age." Edd's mom said. " Yes and we knew eventually it was a matter of time before you kids decided to get together." Edd's dad said. " Really, you mean you knew all along Mrs. Geller?" Marie said to Edd's mom. " Of course after all you and I have a lot more in common than you realize, young Marie." Edd's mom said with her hand on Marie's shoulder.

(Ed's P.O.V) 8:20 pm

Ed and May watched a monster film while waiting for Ed's parents to arrive home. " Ed shouldn't your parent be home already?" May asked Ed but he was too busy watching T.V. " Babe!" May screamed gaining Ed's attention. " Who's there?" Ed responded snapped back into reality. " Babe what are we gonna tell your parents?" May asked again impatiently. " Uh I don't think telling my mom about us having sex last night." Ed said. " No, not that Ed I mean about us our relationship?" May said. " Tell them I guess." Ed casually said. " You really don't worry at all do you big Ed?" May said to Ed while taking a seat on the chair. May looked over and saw Ed still watching his show. " Ugh it's hopeless." May said smacking her head.

" Ed, mom and dad's here!" Sarah yelled from the kitchen. " Ed your parents are here!" May said while trying not to panic. Ed was still watching his horror film until May made Ed get up. " But sweet pea, the cyclops is about to attack!" Ed whined while being dragged out by May. " Hi Mr. and Mrs. Conner, how did the vacation go?" May said as she greeted Ed's parents. " It was doing good until Ed's father stung himself by grabbing a jelly-fish." Ed's mom said feeling embarrassed. " Ouch." May said to Ed's dad. " So any way how are you kids doing?" Ed's dad said to break the ice. Ed was staring into space thinking about the movie until May nudged him. " Ed tell them!" May whispered.

" Oh yeah mom, dad?" Ed began his confession. " I was wondering if it would be okay if you and dad are okay with me and May dating." Ed said almost passing out. " Of course it's okay with me son." Ed's dad said. " You have my okay too kids." Ed's mom said. " Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Conner I thought I would have to convince you more!" May said hugging both of Ed's parents with Sarah who had a look of disapproval. " Of course we were going to approve we all knew you and your sisters were gonna be couples eventually." Ed's mom said. " Who all knew?" May asked. " Oh, us and then Geller's and the McGee's." Ed's dad said. " You see it may not look it, but you and your sisters reminded us of Kelly (Ed's mom), Monica(Edd's mom) and Janice(Eddy's mom)." Ed's dad said. " If you don't mind me asking, who are they?" May asked as Sarah turns around from the chair in the living room to listen. " Monica is Double D's mom, Janice is Eddy's mom and Kelly is me." Ed's mom answered. " It's like I told you before dear, that we have a lot in common." Ed's mom said to May smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Past meets present

Chapter thirteen: Past meets present

After both the Ed's and Kankers confessed their relationship to the Ed's parents, the parents had a little confession of their own that in fact 30 plus years ago the Ed's dads were just like the boys and the Ed's moms were the past versions of the Kanker sisters with the exception that the moms were best friends who crushed on the Ed's dads. " Let me soak this in Mrs. McGee, your saying that me and Eddy were just like you and Mr. McGee in the past?" Lee said with a look of surprise in Eddy's house. " Yes and from what I heard from you about your sisters you all remind me of myself, Kelly and Monica." Eddy's mom said with Lee looking at her questionably. " Kelly and Monica, who are they?" Lee asked. " Wait you don't mean-?" Eddy said before his mom answered. " Kelly is Ed's mom and Monica is Double D's mom, my long time best friends." Eddy's mom said to a very shocked Lee with a oh my god face. " Mom, are you saying that is how you met dad?" Eddy said almost yelling. " Yes son you have learned just like I did when I was your age, I was just as scared of your mom just like you used to tell me you were terrified of a girl named Lee Kanker and here she is." Eddy's dad said to Eddy.

Meanwhile back at Ed's house, May had learned the very same truth from Ed's parents from the previous chapter now it continues. " Mr. and Mrs. Conner, are you telling me that the both of you were just like me and big Ed?" May said quietly trying not to explode out with questions. " Well I don't know how your sisters are but based on what Monica and Janice said about Marie and Lee, Marie is closely related to Monica and Lee is closely related to Janice then you are closely related to me." Ed's mom said. " Monica and Janice were my two best friends growing up and the three of us had our sights set on three amazing guys, Johnathan, Jeff, and my husband Jason, Ed's father." Ed's mom said. " Mommy is that Double D's and Eddy's dads?" Ed asked. " Yes sweetheart, if I had not moved here along with Monica and Janice, Eddy, his brother Daniel, Double D, you and your sister wouldn't have existed." Ed's mom said hugging Ed.

Finally at Edd's home, Marie is about to find out the truth for herself. " Excuse me for changing the subject Mrs. Geller, you mentioned that the six of us reminded you parents of ya'll what does that mean?" Marie asked. " The boys are exactly like their fathers and since we were on the subject of talking about you and your sisters you reminded us of myself, Mrs. Conner and Mrs. McGee when we were younger." Edd's mom said. " So simply put, based on what Eddward used to tell his father how he and his best friends were scared of some group of girls named the Kanker Sisters because of the amorous feelings these girls had for our sons, I didn't know you were one of the girls until Eddward's father finally told us at the trip and how I understood what he meant when I was a bit concerned about you moving in when he told me that we have a lot in common." Edd's mom said.

"Remember what I told you son about how you told me about getting restraining orders on these girls and I that I said, " No son in due time you will find the answer soon until then treat them with respect." Remember when I told you that?" Edd's dad said to Edd. " Yes father I remember." Edd said finally getting his answer of the question that he always asked himself what his dad meant by that. " As usual your father was right you give it some time and you found your answer when it was in front of you all along." Edd's mom said laughing. " It's 9:00 pm it's still early how about we all get together for dinner and we'll reveal more to you girls." Edd's mom said. " Sure, Mrs. Geller I'd like that." Marie said feeling happy cause she wanted more answers like her sisters. Edd's mom called the Conner's and McGee's inviting them for dinner and of course they accepted. The Ed's and Kankers with the Ed's parents got ready to go eat at a restaurant downtown in Peach Creek.

Chapter fourteen: More secrets revealed

Soon after the Ed's and Kankers got ready they loaded themselves up in separate vehicles waiting on the parents to finish showering up and getting dressed. " Ed, your sister isn't coming?" May asked. " No she told my parents that she already ate and asked to go to Jimmy's instead." Ed replied. The parents got out the houses and came to their vehicles and drove off to downtown Peach Creek to get a bite to eat. " Look honey there's our old junior high school, the first time I went to school with you." Marie said clinging her arm to Edd's arm. " Oh yes, I'll never forgot how you and your sisters trick Ed, Eddy and myself in the girls restroom." Edd casually said before realizing his parents were right in front of him. " Shh Double D don't say that!" Marie whispered. " Oh son I forgot to tell you, your mom and I spoke to Daniel he's coming home soon." Eddy's dad said to Eddy. " What you spoke to him, why?" Eddy said freaking out. " Relax son I'm sure he's not going to be a problem anymore, its been years now." Eddy's dad replied. " So your parents are gonna let that dead beat come back home?" Lee whispered in Eddy's ear. " Damn it that what it sounds like." Eddy whispered back. They have all arrived at the restaurant "Steakhouse come n go" and have reserved two tables, one for the men and another for the ladies.

(The Kanker's P.O.V) 9:45pm

The Ed's and Kanker's went to separate tables next to each other as the past sits with the present. " Bye Ed's!" Lee said with her sisters at her side waving at their boyfriends as they will share their stories with the Ed's mothers. The waiters asked the ladies for their orders and gave them their drinks and when they left they used this time while waiting for their food to talk. " So how did you girls meet our sons they never wanted to tell us?" Ed's mom said. " Well it wasn't under the best circumstances." Marie said. " It's all right no matter what it was it's all in the past now." Eddy's mom said assuring them. " Well okaaay, we'll tell you." May said. " We spied on the Ed's ever since we moved in years ago in the trailer parks out in Park N Flush and one day they decided to go out in the woods to observe insects or something." Lee started off. " So basically we followed them their and started making noises to scare them just to have fun with them." Marie said next. " When we jumped in front of them they freaked out so bad that they passed out I guess they thought we were monsters." May said.

" So what we did was dragged them to our trailer park which wasn't very far, took off their clothes and had them slip on our father's bathrobes." Lee said. " You mean you girls stripped our sons?" Edd's mom said as the girls were starting to get nervous. " No it's not like that Mrs. Geller, they were just dirty and they were in our trailer." May bluffed saving her and her sisters hides. " Well I always did stress to my son to stay clean." Edd's mom said relaxed. " Well back to the story, we treated them with hospitality like fed them, gave them something to drink, let them kick back." Marie said. " All we wanted at the time was to kiss the Ed's and be there girlfriends but they kept ignoring us." May said. " How awful I taught my son better." Ed's mom said as she got up and slapped Ed upside the back of his head. Ed's mom came back to the table and let the Kankers go on with their story. " Please proceed." Ed's mom said.

" So what we did was get mad at them and made their pull our weight and clean our trailer." May resumed back to the story. " Serves em right." Eddy's mom says as she gets up and slaps Eddy upside his head and walks back to the table. " Yeah I know right haha, well anyway Eddy got mad at us and yelled at us." Marie said as Eddy's mom got up again and slapped him in the same spot. " So we came to our room crying and the Ed's followed to check on us and May just told them to leave but we really wanted them to comfort us." Lee said reminiscing. " But they didn't instead they wanted to leave." Marie said as all three mothers got up to slap their sons upside their heads with the dads looking at them like what they do. " So we waited outside wearing facial make up like house wives with our doll versions of the Ed's saying that's their sons to freak them out." May said. " This may sound funny but at that moment when they panicked and ran from us we fell in love with them." Marie said with a sigh of love.

" From that point until now as punishment for their neglect we always pestered and kiss tortured the Ed's even made them play footsies with us." Lee said to wrap up the story. " Well you kids were young so us as parents won't hold that against you." Ed's mom said laughing. " So sorry for changing the subject with all due respect but what we like to know is how is it that you relate to us?" Marie asked. " Right, we did say we going to give you the details at dinner." Edd's mom said. The waiters showed up with everybody's plate serving them their food. " Thanks very much." Ed's mom said to the waiter.

( The Ed's mom's P.O.V) 10:12 pm

" Well as you girls know already that the three of us are best friends more like sisters." Eddy's mom said. " The one thing that brought us girls together was that we shared a crush on three of the hottest men ever and that's our husbands." Ed's mom said. " Janice preferred Jeff, Kelly preferred Jason and obviously I preferred Johnathan." Edd's mom said. " Like you girls we pestered the guys we like to show our affections and they never understood why." Ed's mom said. " We used to intimidate the other kids which are adults like us living in the Cul-De-Sac." Eddy's mom said as the Kankers listened closely and began to be amazed that they are alike. " Trust us when we say that we weren't always this nice, we were a couple of mean girls back in the days." Edd's mom said as Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing. " I'm sorry but no offense but I don't see either one of you as a bad influence." Marie said. " Well it's because we grew up, here look at our picture of us hanging out." Ed's mom said.

Lee takes the picture and shows it to May and Marie who were surprised to see that they were picking on a young boy who looks familiar. " Wow you guys looked so pretty, you kinda look like us." May said observing the picture. " Is that Jimmy's dad?" Lee said pointing at the boy. " Yes, it is we used to always pick on him." Edd's mom said laughing. " We did too, to Jimmy that is." Lee replied back. " But naturally we all became friends after we finally got together with our husbands though it wasn't easy." Eddy's mom said taking the picture back. " How did you get with them?" Marie asked. " Well it was senior year in prom when their dates had ditched them and we felt so sorry for them so we said to ourselves, " Enough of torturing them let's dance with them and tell them how we truly feel." Edd's mom said. " They looked so scared when we asked them but they accepted our apology and kissed us the same night." Eddy's mom said.

" And please don't repeat what we're about to tell you to our sons." Ed's mom said as the Kankers promised. " Well that night apparently we all had intercourse and soon after got pregnant with the boys." Edd's mom said as the Kankers looking at each other blushing thinking that's what had happened to them when they left the club Kryptonite. " Yeah that's how we got with our husbands but even now we love them to death." Ed's mom said. " Wow then your right then we really are related as far as our childhood nature." May said. " Except the sex part!" Marie accidentally blurted out. " Of course not that part!" Lee said next while pinching Marie's leg. The Ed's moms instead just laughed and said, " It's okay we're not assuming anything." The Kankers drew a sigh of relief in their heads avoiding that confrontation. The ladies finished their meals first and were now waiting on the guys to finish their meals. The Kanker sisters were finally happy to know the Ed's moms personally and that they truly were alike. They also could not help but think that will they be married to the Ed's just like their parents got married only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8: Like fathers, like sons

Chapter fifteen: Like fathers, like sons

( The Ed's P.O.V) 9:45 pm

While the Kankers sat at different table across from the Ed's with their moms, the Ed's sat with their dad's for quality time which doesn't happen too often. " Double D you'll never guess who's coming back home, it's Daniel!" Eddy said to Edd with Ed listening. " Your brother?" Edd said feeling uneasy. " Yeah, my brother what am I gonna do?" Eddy said feeling nervous. " If you brother gets out of line again, I just whack him with a door." Ed said. " Best that we don't talk of your brother now, we need to spend time with our fathers." Edd said to change the subject of Eddy's brother. " Yeah your right." Eddy said trying to shake off the bad feeling. " All right boys get whatever you want, your on our tab." Ed's dad said. " Thanks Mr. Conner." Edd said looking at the menu. " So boys how you like your new girlfriends?" Eddy's dad said. " Well Mr. McGee we didn't think so at the time but our eyes have been opened to girls that really and truly care for us." Ed said first. " What Ed is trying to say is that we're truly blessed to have them in our life." Edd said. " Well son I knew from the start that when you brought young Marie into our lives that shes the one for you." Edd's dad said. " You really think so father?" Edd said.

" Of course son wait and see." Edd's dad replied. " I agree with Johnathan a 110% you brought home keepers now just focus on building that relationship and see what comes out of it." Ed's dad added. " Noted Mr. C." Eddy said taking Ed's dads advice. With that being said the Ed's individually told stories about everything they had been through with the Kankers up til now. " Father, Ed, Eddy and myself are going to tell you all our journey's with the Kankers." Edd said. " Sure, we like to know how it came about." Edd's dad said. " Well last night we decided to go to a club in Lemon Brook for our first time with the Kankers and a little bit of other friends." Ed said. " Oh, so is that where you boys went that night?" Eddy's dad said. " Yes dad that's where we went, anyway it was pretty nice in there me and Kevin were in the foam party dancing with some pretty hot chicks in the foam." Eddy said. After Eddy began with the story, Ed's mom walked up and slapped Ed in the head. " Ow, what was that for mom?" Ed said rubbing his head. " I guess your mom doesn't approve of you going to the club." Edd said with a shrug.

" Haha serves you right mono-brow!" Eddy said before also being slapped upside his head by his mom. " Geez what I do?" Eddy said with Edd laughing at him. " I guess you mom doesn't approve either." Eddy's dad said. " Please Eddy proceed with the story." Edd's dad said. " Oh sure Mr. G., all the sudden Lee comes to the foam and begins dancing with me." Eddy continues. " And before I knew it we both kissed in the foam." Eddy finished. " Nice son." Eddy's dad congratulated. " I guess it's my turn, well first I danced with Lee-." Ed said before being interrupted by Eddy. " You what lumpy?" Eddy shouted. " Aw relax Eddy this is before you got with her after all she asked me." Ed said calming down Eddy but Eddy was again slapped upside his head by his mom. " What's the big idea mom?" Eddy shouted out to his mom.

" Well like I was saying Lee left to go dance with Eddy and May came then asked me to dance." Ed said. " As I danced with May I finally decided to make my move and kissed her, shes kissed me a lot before when we were younger but never did it felt good like it does now." Ed said. " Well you did the right thing Ed after all shes a cute one, I guess that leaves you Double D." Ed's dad said to Edd. " I'd be happy to tell you all how I got with Marie." Edd said as he begins with his side of the story. " First I danced with Nazz then she began to notice that the guy that Marie danced with was being a jerk to her, so she went to confront him and while she did that I talked with Kevin who gave me news that Eddy and Lee hooked up." Edd said. " So when she came to me I asked her to dance and we did but next thing you that same guy was picking a fight with me." Edd said as his dad questioned him. " Son did you fight?" Edd's dad asked.

" I had no choice because at the moment he slapped Marie I lost it and started fist fighting him." Edd said as he got slapped upside the head the same time Eddy and Ed did with their fathers looking on wondering why. " Son I thought I raised you to handle your problems by talking like men." Edd's dad said scolding Edd. " But father I wasn't going to let him just slap Marie and walk away." Edd responded back. " Johnathan cut the kid a break , there's just some problems where you can't talk it out you should know that, don't you remember you beat the hell out of that one guy for doing the same to Monica?" Eddy's dad said to defend Edd. " Yes I remember, sorry son you did what you had to do." Edd's dad said looking down realizing he had done the same for his loved one.

The waiters arrived with everyone's food and they begun eating til nothing was on the plate. The Ed's dads paid for the dinner and left tips then went to their family vehicles to drive home.

Chapter sixteen: Sweet dreams

The Ed's and Kankers arrived home and went into their rooms to spend a little quality time before turning in. " Ow stop tickling me Ed!" May laughed as she was being tickled by the playful Ed. " You know you like it May!" Ed said as he continued to tickle May. " Aw look at the cute couple." Ed's mom said with Ed's dad at the doorstep of Ed's room. " Aw mom!" Ed whined. " Your mom is just teasing, we just wanted to tell you kids good night." Ed's dad said. "Good night Mr. and Mrs. Conner." May said. " Good night mom and dad." Ed said as his parents took their leave. " Oh Ed I'm so happy that your mine and the fact I am living with you still gets to me." May said as she cuddled in bed with Ed. " Well from what it looks like, we got a very long road for us May get used to it." Ed said kissing May on her cheeks. " Trust me I'm looking forward to it." May replied. " Do you know why May?" Ed asked. " What is it honey bunches?" May said. " Because I love you." Ed said letting his true feelings for May out. May was speechless from Ed's confession and was feeling at awe. " May are you okay, speak to me!" Ed said freaking out thinking there's something wrong.

" Oh please May speak-." Ed said before being kissed on the lips by May. " Honey bunches I love you too." May said almost screaming out loud. Ed and May gazed into each others eyes in a almost trance like state. " May, I had a lot of time to know you and I know what I feel for you is right." Ed said with his head laying on top of May's hair. " Oh Ed, I have always loved you and just hearing you say it back makes me so very happy." May said kissing Ed on his lips. " I say it cause I mean it, I'll make sure to give you a happy life." Ed said promising his word. " I know you will keep your promise." May said. " Well babe I'm tired, see you in the morning?" May said to Ed. " Good night May." Ed said embracing May. " Good night Ed." May said. The two cuddled themselves to sleep peacefully showing that no matter what happened in the past they have a lot to look forward to in the future.

Meanwhile at Edd's house, he, Marie and his parents came home looking to get some sleep. " So how'd did it go talking with our moms with your sisters?" Edd said to Marie while the two of them were walking to their room. " It went great we basically told them our history on how we met." Marie replied to Edd's question. " Oh that's intriguing how did they take it?" Edd asked once more. " Pretty well except for when they kept slapping you guys haha." Marie said with a laugh. " Oh my, so that's why." Edd said finally getting the answer why they had been getting slapped upside their heads at dinner. Edd and Marie cuddled on their bed admiring each other by looking into their eyes. " Double D I love you." Marie said with her and Edd's faces touching amorously. " Marie I love you too." Edd said with his heart smiling. The two shared a passionate kiss as they had declared that they are truly in love. Edd's dad knocked and walked in Edd's room then said, " Son, can I have a word with you?" Edd got up from his bed and walked outside his room to talk with his dad. " Yes father?" Edd asked.

" Son, I came here to apologize for this evening, you reminded me on how I was when I was your age." Edd's dad said. " I understand your reasons for fighting, and I had a hunch you are in love with young Marie." Edd's dad said. " So you heard?" Edd said. " Yes son, and I have every reason to believe that she is meant for you." Edd's dad said. " Thanks father and of course I accept your apology." Edd said hugging his dad. " Good night son, good night Marie." Edd's dad said to the both of them. " Good night Mr. Geller." Marie said to Edd's dad. After Edd's dad left, Edd returned to bed to his beloved Marie. " Honey is everything all right?" Marie asked. " Yes love." Edd responded with a kiss to Marie's cheek. " Just checking." Marie said pecking Edd on the lips. " Time for bed love, great day ahead of us for tomorrow." Edd said embracing Marie closing his eyes. " Good night pumpkin." Marie said. " Good night my love." Edd said.

As the night was concluding at Eddy's house, Eddy and Lee were getting ready for sleep. Eddy's dad knocks on the door and asks, " Son got a minute?" Eddy walked over to his dad. " What's up dad?" Eddy asked. " Son how is it going with Lee?" Eddy's dad asked and when Lee heard her name she got up and walked to the door to hear the conversation. " It's going great dad, I'm really falling for her." Eddy said. " That's great son, shes a great girl don't lose her." Eddy's dad said patting Eddy in the back. " So are you in love with her?" Eddy's dad asked. " She doesn't know it yet but yes I am." Eddy said while Lee on the other side listening tears slowly coming out of her face. " Nothing to be ashamed of, have you used that condom I bought for you?" Eddy's dad asked. " Yes and thanks dad." Eddy said while chuckling. " That's my boy." Eddy's dad said. " Thanks dad, listen I have to get to bed, good night." Eddy said as Lee quickly ran to the bed. " Good night son, take care of Lee." Eddy's dad said. Eddy walked to the bed laying down next to Lee. " Babe I have something to tell you." Eddy said as Lee looked on. " I love you." Eddy said. " I love you so much Eddy." Lee said kissing Eddy. " You don't know how long I waited for you to say that me." Lee said happily. " I truly mean it babe." Eddy said. " Thank you so much Eddy, I love you with all of my heart." Lee said with her laying her head on his chest. The happy couple fell asleep with new found feelings for each other with intentions of telling everybody that they are in love.


	9. Chapter 9: Rumble

Chapter seventeen: The messenger

Six months have past since the Ed's had the Kankers in their lives and each of them were still living happily. The Cul-De-Sac have grown to like the Kankers with the exception of Sarah who is yet to get used to the idea of getting along with them. In this particular day everybody was in the usual hangout spot in the Cul-De-Sac thinking what they could do in the afternoon. " Anybody up for a little laser tag at the arcade?" Kevin asked. " Sure, I'm game we haven't gone in a while." Marie said while her arms tugged underneath Edd's arm. " Sounds good to me Kevin." Eddy said with his hands on Lee's waist. " Sarah, Fluffy, Jonny, Nazz and Rolf how bout you?" Kevin asked. " Of course Kev." Nazz said with everybody agreeing. " Great shall we make our way to the arcade then?" Edd said. " Hope your ready to lose babe." Marie said Edd with a smirk as they walked down the alley to the arcade. " So Marie how about tagging up on these losers?" Kevin said with his usual laugh. " Sure thing buddy, after all we kicked ass last time." Marie said high-fiving Kevin. " Choice." Kevin said. " You know it still amazes me and Plank that we're all friends now given all our histories." Jonny says gaining the Kankers attention especially. " Yeah well we live and learn kid." Lee said. " You said it Lee, we're all pretty much like family now." Nazz said much to everybody's agreement besides Sarah who had expression that didn't completely agree.

" Oh boy oh boy!" Ed said with excitement as they closed in to the arcade. " Aw you're just ready to go huh love?" May said with her left hand on one side of Ed's cheek and kissing the other. As they walked in the arcade, they waited in line with a few other people. " Those who are participating in mission green, enter the room for instructions." The person on the intercom said. The attendant went over the rules and when he was finished everybody split up to hide except Rolf who again was out in the open. " Ready 3,2,1 it's war!" The person on the intercom said. " They won't get Rolf this time, Rolf will hide in the shadows." Rolf said to himself but was easily shot by Jonny. " Jonny the wood boy, how dare you shoot Rolf?" Rolf replied chasing after Jonny. Sarah and Jimmy hid together in the corners shooting people that run by. " Hey get outta that spot, you campers!" Kevin said. Marie ran by and shot both Sarah and Jimmy. " Damn it!" Sarah said. Lee and Nazz kept shooting Eddy and Rolf until Rolf and Eddy got pissed. " Go-go Nazz girl and elder Kanker stop deactivating Rolf's vest!" Rolf said angrily. " Who's gonna make us?" Lee said taunting Rolf. " Yee-haw!" Jonny said shooting Lee and Rolf. " Why you little!" Lee said with her and Rolf jumping poor Jonny.

Edd and Ed shot this one guy who for a while observed Edd and left the game for unknown reasons. " Ed quick boost me up to the upper floor, so I could get that square-headed Kevin and Double D's Kanker." Eddy ordered Ed. " Sure thing Eddy." Ed said launching Eddy up high which made him smack the ceiling for nothing. " Ed, you stupid son of a-." Eddy said clenching his fist before being shot by Kevin and Marie. " Nice try, Dork!" Kevin said taunting Eddy. Sarah lost Jimmy and began searching for him until being tripped by Plank. " Jonny you idiot!" Sarah said infuriated. May spotted Sarah and shot her which pissed her off more. " Come on Fluffy you're not even trying!" Kevin said while he and Marie kept sniping Jimmy. " Stop it, stop it!" Jimmy said running around circles. Edd being cunning as he is kept targeting Marie which kinda pissed her off cause she can tell who was shooting her. Edd and Ed joined forces to shoot their girlfriends.

" That's it you're gonna get it now!" May said. " Run Double D!" Ed said as he and Edd ran from Marie and May. " Quick Ed in here!" Edd said entering a room. " There coming Double D!" Ed said. " Quick Ed, lets move that piece of equipment here." Edd said pointing at it. " Hurry Double D push!" Ed said the two sisters were closing in. " Oh my god, Ed it's stuck!" Edd said freaking out. " Too late babe." Marie said pouncing on Edd while May pounced on Ed making out with them. " Hey Marie, where'd you go I need help taking out these dorks!" Kevin said searching for Marie. " That's the least of your worries dude." Nazz said causing Kevin to quickly turn his head. " Oh shit." Kevin said ducking from Nazz's shots. Kevin rose up from his fort shooting back but missed. " Where did she go?" Kevin mumbled under his breath. " Right here." Nazz said surprising Kevin shooting him. " Not bad Nazz." Kevin said smiling. " Thank you Kev." Nazz said kissing the lips of a very shocked Kevin who returned back the kiss. The game ended and the results are in for the rankings and scores:

1. Ed Conner - 45

2. Jonny Earls - 30

3. Nazz Van Bartonschmeer - 26

4. Kevin Groves - 25

5. Marie Kanker - 19

6. Edd Geller - 16

7. Lee Kanker - 13

8. May Kanker - 12

9. Sarah Conner - 10

10. Eddy McGee - 8

11. Rolf Leban - 5

12. Jimmy Hart - 3

13. Blake Smith -0

" Oh that's great I came in 10th place!" Eddy complained looking at the rankings. " What can I say you were a easy target dork." Kevin said holding Nazz's hand. " When did you and Nazz hook up?" Eddy asked feeling surprised. " Kinda just now." Nazz said with approval on everybody's face. " Well congratulations you two." Edd said to the new couple. " Thanks bro." Kevin said. " Rolf will never play this accursed game!" Rolf said looking at his ranking. " Cheer up Rolf you weren't too horrible." Lee said to the depressed Rolf. " Well look who's here!" A familiar voice said causing Edd to quickly turn his head. " Mike!" Edd said angrily. " What the hell are you doing here?" Marie shouted with anger. " Revenge." Mike said. " Oh and I'm glad you brought friends cause it's about time we settle the score." Mike said pointing at his friends that stood behind him. " So you want some more you dumb son of a bitch?" Kevin said stepping up. " Kevin, you need not worry if its a fight he wants its a fight he gets." Edd said confidently with his friends standing by his side.

Chapter eighteen: Rumble

" Son of a gun, so you're the one the Ed-boy beat up?" Rolf said getting riled up. " That's right foreign boy." Mike said directed to Rolf. " So how did you find me?" Edd said to Mike. " This man here, Blake told me by giving me the description on what this bitch looks like and it's you!" Mike responded. " I see, how bout we take this else where?" Edd said. " Lead the way." Mike said. The Cul-De-Sac teens , Mike and his friends walked out the arcade walking to their battle ground chosen by Edd. " Double D so where are we going, I wanna whack this fucker." Eddy said walking alongside Edd. " We're going to the junkyard." Edd said. " Good place Double D." Kevin said. The girls were getting nervous cause their boyfriends with their friends are about to fight. " Ed are you going to fight please don't." May said worrying for Ed. " Only if this is a rumble otherwise it's one on one." Ed said taking off his shirt wearing only his tank top. " Babe please be careful, I get the feeling this is going to be brutal." Marie said holding Edd's arm. " Not to worry Marie, I'm aware of what I can do." Edd replied feeling focused. " Jonny-the wood boy are you going to fight too?" Rolf said. " Only if someone jumps in." Jonny replied. " Sarah I'm getting scared." Jimmy said shaking. " Don't get sucked into it Jimmy it's suppose to be one on one." Sarah said.

As Edd and his friends arrived in the junkyard along with Mike and his friends, began to circle around Edd and Mike. " So you think you a big man slapping Marie, why don't you try beating me down!" Edd said provoking Mike. " Hey you fucker, you don't know me, you don't know me!" Mike said angrily. " Nobody does, it's time I get my payback!" Mike said walking towards Edd. " Well come and get it, come on Mike!" Edd said inviting Mike to come closer. As Mike got close enough, Edd threw a right punch which connected to Mike's face followed by two left hooks to the other side of the face. Edd's friends began cheering Edd on as the fight continued. Then Edd gave two body shots and one swift right uppercut to knock down Mike against the fence stunned with a busted lip. " I told you man, if you come back I would make your day a living hell." Edd said to Mike who looked at him angrily. Edd turned his back walking back to his friends and Eddy notices Mike is getting back up. " Hey Double D look out!" Eddy shouted out.

Mike grabbed Edd's shirt to turn him around and punched him in the jaw, then threw three left hooks and grabbed Edd's shirt again and charged Edd slamming his back to the nearby dumpster. Edd quickly broke Mike's grapple by elbowing Mike's face and tackled Mike throw a wooden door in the junkyard warehouse. One of Mike's friends punched Eddy causing a rumble to take place. Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny split up to fight Mike's friends who were looking to jump Eddy. Ed furiously tackled the guy who punched Eddy into a nearby car and started to ground and pound him. Apparently that guy has a girlfriend and she tried to punch Ed, both Sarah and May saw what was about to happen and rushed to the scene.

May beat Sarah to the punch and aggressively attacked that girl and then tossed her aside to a angry Sarah who was ready to destroy her. Another one of Mike's friends tried to jump in by saving his friend that was getting his ass kicked by Ed. Eddy saw that and got back up then started throwing fast combos to the face knocking that guy down. Kevin handled one guy pretty easily and finished him by slamming him german suplex style onto a trash can full of beer bottles. Mike got back up and started punching Edd's face getting the better of him and eventually causing him to bleed from his forehead and nose. " Oh fuck no, let me go!" Marie said while her sisters hold her back. " Come on bitch, who's the man now?" Mike said throwing four more punches to Edd causing him to get a little groggy. " That's right, your bitch of a girlfriend is next." Mike said throwing a right hook dropping Edd to the ground.

As Edd fell to the ground realizing his defeat may be imminent, he began to visualize what may happen if he lost. To both his friends and Marie, he saw them being tortured and beaten and to sum it up Marie was being raped by Mike. " Come on Double D get up!" Nazz yelled as she pleaded Edd to get up. " Damn it, Rolf's going to rip the flesh right off your bones!" Rolf said angrily volunteering to fight Mike after he destroyed Blake. At that moment Mike had his back turned and Edd stood up with hard adrenaline after his vision. " Where do you think you're going?" Edd said as Mike had disbelief written on his face. " One more round!" Edd said with new motivation. Mike walked back into his fighting stance. " I got one more round, come on!" Mike said putting up his hands.

Mike used one hand to shove Edd and used the other to punch but Edd countered and while holding his arm, he used the other arm and started punching the side of Mike's face, then he shoved Mike into his group of friends. Mike got pushed by Edd's friends to get back to his beating. " Come on Mike!" Edd called out to Mike. Mike furiously charged at Edd only to be side stepped tripping over a big rock. Edd threw a left punch but Mike countered by giving a couple body shots to Edd. Edd grabbed Mike's collar gave him two right punches in a clench and kneed Mike in the face dropping Mike on the ground. " Holy shit!" Kevin shouted out in amazement. " Double D's got it!" Sarah screamed out. " Get him baby!" Marie said cheering him on. " Finish him Double D!" Ed yelled. " End of the line, Mike!" Edd said as he punched Mike one time in the nose and grabbed him by his head then slammed him against the car knocking Mike out unconscious. " If you ever come back, and threaten Marie again you won't live to regret it." Edd said walking off to his friends. Mike's friends came and picked up Mike and drove off back to Lemon Brook. Rolf and Ed immediately went to Edd's aid by carrying him because he was badly bloodied even though he won his fight. " Honey are you okay?" Marie asked trying not to cry. Edd simply smiled and gave her the thumbs up.


	10. Chapter 10: MarriEd

Chapter nineteen: Aftermath

" That was a hell of a fight my friend!" Eddy said feeling proud. " I agree you did great Double D." Jonny said. " Thanks guys." Edd said trying to smile as he was aching in pain slightly. " Rest easy smart Ed-boy, great job well done." Rolf said escorting Edd with Ed. " Thanks Rolf." Edd said. " Hey, Rolf I'll take him." Marie said. " Okay be careful blue haired Kanker girl." Rolf said allowing Marie to escort her boyfriend. " How are you feeling, love?" Marie said. " All right just a little cuts and bruises here and there but I'm fine, but the important thing is Mike won't be a problem anymore." Edd said kissing Marie on her forehead while walking back home. " You said it Double D, he'll think twice next time if there is." Ed said also escorting Edd. " Yeah, and thanks Ed and everyone." Edd said to those who fought with and supported him during his fight. " It's not a problem Double D, we're all family." Ed said as everyone agreed.

They all arrived at the Cul-De-Sac making sure Edd made it home safe. " Later bro, call us up if you need anything." Kevin said as he walked Nazz home. " Bye you two." Edd said. " Rolf, the wood-boy, and Jimmy will depart as well." Rolf said. " Okay, good night and thanks again." Edd says as he waves bye to his dear friends. " Eddy, you think me and May could stay over tonight?" Ed asked. " Sure bro, Double D and Marie care to join us?" Eddy said. " Sorry Eddy, I'll have to politely decline, Marie can if she wants to." Edd said. " I'll stay with Double D, he needs me." Marie said. " Fair enough, take care of him." Eddy said. " Glad you made it all right Double D." Lee said. " Thanks bye everyone." Edd said to the two Ed's and Kankers with Sarah.

As Eddy and co. entered his house they were welcomed by his dad. " Hi, Mr. McGee." Ed said respectfully shaking his hand. " Hello Ed, you good people mind if I borrow my son for a little bit?" Eddy's dad said. " Sure, Mr. McGee." May said. " I'll be back babe, go ahead and put Mortal Kombat on." Eddy said to Lee. After Lee, Ed and May went to Eddy's room, Eddy went to see what his dad wanted. " What's up dad?" Eddy said. " I remembered what you told me not too long ago son, If this is what you truly want I'll give you this." Eddy's dad said with Eddy marveling at the sight of his dad's proposition. Eddy walked back in the room sweating like crazy trying to hide his emotions. " What's eating you babe?" Lee said. " Oh nothing really, let's play some Mortal Kombat!" Eddy said grabbing his controller. May and Lee were on the same team in a tag match versus Eddy and Ed on Mortal Kombat. May chose Mileena, Lee chose Sindel, Ed chose Reptile, and Eddy chose Smoke. For nine times in a row, the girls beaten the boys and the boys were taking it a little too serious. " Stop it!" Eddy said while May's Mileena was beating his Smoke senseless. Lee's Sindel faced off against Ed's reptile beating him merciless as well. " Yes, and that will be a shut-down!" Lee and May said at the same time to the annoyed Ed's. " SHUT-OUT!" Ed and Eddy said in unison not taking their defeat lightly. After getting over their loss Eddy stood up and spoke to Lee while Ed and May were spending time kissing.

" Babe I have something I want to say to you other than I love you." Eddy said to a confused Lee. " Sure, go ahead Eddy." Lee said with a feeling in her stomach since Eddy was serious. " Well you know I've known you a lot from my child-hood and since you came into my life six months ago, I finally knew what I had all along." Eddy said while bending down on one knee with Ed and May looking on like what the hell. " Oh my god." Lee said trying to hold back her tears. " Lee Kanker, I truly want to spend my life with you without question, will you marry me?" Eddy said pulling out a beautiful golden engagement diamond ring. " Yes, I want to marry you Eddy Skipper McGee!" Lee said accepting the ring and kissing Eddy. " Oh my god, you guys!" May said happy for her sister and her friend. " Come here!" Ed said bear hugging Eddy and Lee who are trapped in a death grip. " Ed, you could put us down." Eddy said in a raspy voice. " Oh boy, oh boy I gotta let the others know!" Ed said as he and May used their cell phones to call the others. Eddy's parents came in to see what the commotion was about. " Mom, Dad Lee's going to be my wife!" Eddy said feeling enthusiastic. " Congratulations son!" Eddy's dad said with Eddy's mom hugging the engaged couple. " So when is the date?" Eddy's mom asked. " One month sound good to you?" Eddy asked Lee. " One month it is then." Lee said agreeing with the date. " Looks like we have planing to do." Eddy's dad said as he and Eddy's mom left the room.

" Eddy, Rolf and Kevin said congratulations and they'll see you in the morning." Ed said. " Double D and Marie are heading this way as well." May said. Edd and Marie entered Eddy's house directly going to his room. " Congratulations you two!" Marie said hugging Eddy and Lee. " Thanks, say Double D you look like you just did some exercises." Eddy said noticing Edd looked worn out. " Oh it's nothing just from the fight, but congratulations my friend I'm extremely happy for you two." Edd said ignoring Eddy's comment. " So when are you getting married?" Marie asked Lee. " October 16th." Lee responded. " That's a month away." Edd calculated. " You got it sock-head." Eddy said. " Well we'll be there for sure buddy." Edd said. " I'm countin on it bro." Eddy said. Edd and Marie stayed for a little bit before deciding that they're tired and wanted to go home. " Later Double D and Marie." Lee said. Lee came back to Eddy in their bed cuddling thinking about having sex. " I'm so happy you asked me to marry you." Lee said pulling her sleeping shorts off. " The best decision of my life." Eddy said taking off his shirt. " Wait, Ed and May are sleeping on the floor-." Lee said before hearing skin slapping each other and slight moaning noises. Eddy and Lee went to the edge of the bed and saw Ed and May having sex under covers on the floor. " Man those two don't care." Eddy said laughing in a low tone. " Neither do we." Lee said pushing Eddy face up the bed. Eddy and Lee began to also have sex celebrating their declaration of a soon to be married couple.

Chapter twenty: MarriEd

A whole month has past since Lee and Eddy had been engaged and the day they will get married is today. The night before Eddy stayed the night with Edd and Ed at Edd's house and May and Marie stayed with Lee at Eddy's house. " Guys you have been more like my brothers, so how do you two feel about being my best men?" Eddy asked much to Ed and Edd's surprise. " Of-of course Eddy!" Ed said happily. " We both wouldn't miss it on your big day Eddy." Edd said as he and Ed hugged Eddy. Ed, Edd, and Eddy put on their tuxedos and were ready for the wedding. As they stepped outside the house, Kevin, Rolf and Jonny greeted them at the door. " There he is." Jonny said. " Ready for your big day, dork?" Kevin said in his sharp tuxedo. " Rolf wouldn't have missed this for anything." Rolf said. " More ready then I'll ever be." Eddy replied. " Good then let's get married." Kevin said placing both of his hands on Eddy's shoulders. " Where's the girls at?" Edd said. " Well Lee's at the city hall plaza getting ready with Nazz-girl and she-who-gives-migraines-Sarah while Jimmy decorates the reception hall with the parents." Rolf answered. " May and Marie are still at Eddy's house getting ready." Kevin added. " Oh I see." Edd said.

Meanwhile at Eddy's house the remaining two Kankers had just finished getting ready wearing their bridesmaid of honor dresses. " Marie quick, come here!" May said from the bathroom. " I don't want to see your shit again, May." Marie replied from Eddy's room. " No it's not that, I swear!" May said as Marie walks in the bathroom. " It's a pregnancy test." May said holding the test that was in the top of the trash can. " What does it read?" Marie asked anxiously. " It reads positive." May quietly responds. " Oh I see." Marie said quietly. " Marie this means Lee and Eddy are going to have a baby!" May happily shouted to a seemingly speechless Marie. " Marie are you okay?" May asked concerned about her sister. " Oh yes I'm very happy about Eddy and Lee." Marie said snapping out of it. " We have to tell the others once we get to the plaza!" May said. " Yes but don't tell Lee." Marie said as May looks at her questionably. " Because right now she's gotta focused on getting married." Marie added. " Oh okay I got you." May said. Marie and May walked outside catching a ride with Ed's parents.

At the plaza around 7:30 pm sharp, the boys were in their dressing room as was the girls in theirs. May barged in the guys dressing room by mistake but noticed Ed and called him right away. " Huggy-bears guess what I found out?" May said. " Um there are zombies outside?" Ed said looking worried. " No silly, Lee and Eddy are having a baby!" May said excitingly. " Pass the news." May said kissing Ed on the cheeks and left the dressing room. " Guys Eddy's having a baby!" Ed shouted for the whole dressing room to hear. " I'm what?" Eddy said falling over his stool. " Eddy is this true?" Jonny asked. " I-I-I-." Eddy stammered cause he is at shock. " Well if it's true congratulations man!" Kevin said. " I second that Eddy!" Edd said patting Eddy's back. " B-b-but how?" Eddy said freaking out. " Relax short-change-Ed-boy having a baby is not a dishonorable thing." Rolf said. At that moment Eddy's dad stuck his head though the door and said, " Son they're ready." Eddy looked in his dad's direction. " Coming!" Eddy said.

Eddy walked down the isle seeing his family and family friends as he walks. The opening wedding music played as the groomsman with bridesmaids began to walk. " First, best man number one, Edward Conner escorts maid of honor May Kanker." The D.J over the microphone said narrating the wedding as the people clap their hands. " Next, best man number two, Eddward Geller escorts maid of honor Marie Kanker." The D.J continues as the people claps. " You look beautiful love." Edd kisses the hand of a blushing Marie as they part off to their corners. " Groomsman Kevin Groves escorts bridesmaid Nazz Van Bartonschmeer." D.J said. " Groomsman Rolf Leban escorts bridesmaid Sarah Conner." D.J said once more. At last " Here comes the bride" song plays as the attendant turned and stood up for the brides entrance. Much to everyone's surprise the Kankers mom, Bebe Kanker escorts Lee down the isle giving her away to Eddy. " Mom?" May and Marie almost shouted. " You look very beautiful hon, I miss you and your sisters so very much." Bebe said to a very emotional Lee. " Thanks mom." Lee said teary eyed.

" You knew she was coming did you?" Edd said to Eddy which Eddy simply responded by nodding his head. " My god, you look so beautiful Lee." Eddy said smiling. Lee smiled and was beyond speechless on Eddy had done for her and what it meant for her. The pastor begins the process of the marriage and says, " Lee Kanker, do you take Eddy McGee as your lawful wedded husband?" " Yes, I do." Lee responds happily. " Eddy McGee, do you take Lee as your lawful wedded wife?" The pastor asks. " Yes, I do." Eddy says without hesitation. Ed and Edd give Eddy the wedding ring as May and Marie give Lee the other ring. " With this ring I do thee wed." Lee said placing the ring on Eddy's finger. " With this ring I do thee wed." Eddy said likewise sliding the ring on Lee's finger. " You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. Eddy and Lee kissed as his childhood friends and family alike clapped and cheered. " I promise I'll be a good husband and father, I know about the baby." Eddy said smiling as Lee looks at him concerned. " What baby?" Lee said. " Ed told me your sisters found a pregnancy test in our bathroom." Eddy said. " I didn't take a pregnancy test." Lee said sure of herself. " If you didn't take it, who did?" Eddy asked in wonderment. " I'm so happy for them Marie, they're married and their going to be parents!" May said as she continues clapping. " Yeah-yeah I know." Marie said with small tears in her eyes and also continues clapping.

**That's it for this story "Is it worth Ed?" It doesn't mean it's the end of the series I will continue in a new story on what happens next. I'll make sure to make this next story " It was definitely worth Ed" even more better. By the way can you guess who's pregnant? **


End file.
